They'll Never Break Us
by Emro Dust
Summary: What if there was more than one protector in New York City? What started out as a partnership to help solve a case turns Jake Longs' life upside down. Meet the one girl who Jake would die for. Rated M for Language, Mature Themes and Future intimate scenes. Jake & OC Please read and review!
1. Shots Are Made To Be Shared

'_How hard can it be to find one vampire?'_

Jake strode through the night club, weaving his way through the bodies on the dance floor.

The heat was enough to make him feel sick. All he could hear was loud music deafening him as he eyed up all the suspects that matched the description.

'_Male. Black hair, pale skin with an amber coloured jacket on' _

he continued to weave in and out of all the people that were in his way.

Naturally of course he wished he was with them having a great time and not having to worry about what was really out there. But of course, he knew different. Humans called it stories, myths, legends. But they were very real. And of course it was his birth right to protect the humans and magical creatures of New York.

He'd been doing this job since he was 13 years old. Almost 5 years. And even now nothing was ever new to him. But he was. He wasn't some young skate boarder anymore trying to be normal. He was now 18 years old and working in his Grandfathers electrical store fixing things.

His voice was now deeper, huskier but still had that innocence and kindness that he was always bestowing among the people he helped. All of the dragon training had paid of on his body. He was now 6 ft 4 and had the body of a warrior. Well he was one after all. His chest was now well defined and his muscles aswell.

He still kept to his trademark red jacket, white vest instead he wore jeans and sneakers. Not his skater shorts anymore. He had traded his board when his grandfather got him a car for his 18th. But he still preferred to fly. No. As sad is it may seem. Jake was now a very mature young man.

He made his way to the bar, disappointed in himself that it was almost closing time and he had still not found the vampire he was sent to kill.

'_Gramps is never wrong. He must be here'_ Jake thought taking a shot of vodka.

The taste burnt his throat. He knew his grandfather would be dissapointed in him for drinking on the job. But hey, gotta blend in right? A smirk crept onto his face. He signalled the bar tender for another and turned around his back leaning on the bar so he was facing the club. His eyes scanned his surroundings. They had started to play Usher Yeah and replaced the lighting with fog and green lasers.

'Great' Jake mumbled.

Another annoying thing to make this mission more difficult. He could hardly see a thing. He turned around annoyed at the fact that he knew this night was going to be unsuccessful. He downed the shot faster this time. He closed his eyes and began to Imagine his grandfathers face.

_"Woah, take it easy handsome you might not be able to see if you have anymore."_

His eyes snapped back open and looked for where the voice came from. Stood next to him with a 5 dollar bill was a girl with the most beautiful hair he had ever seen. It was brown and cascaded in curls down her shoulders.

_"Two more vodka shots please darlin"_ she said handing him the note.

She turned back around to Jake who at this time didn't realise he was staring at her with his mouth wide open. She shifted her eyes awkwardly.

_"Um.."_ she said cocking her head to the side

_"You alright hun?"_ she smiled cheekily.

He shook his head and cleared his throat.

_"Uhm. Yeah. Fine."_ he said looking at his empty shot glass embarrssed.

The bar man gave the girl two shots to which she thanked him for and slid one along to jake.

_"Here. Shots are made for company"_ she winked and gulped it down without a problem. Jake quickly followed and narrowed his eyes.

_"What's your name?"_ he said leaning in because he couldn't hear but also secretly wanting to get closer to her.

Her brown hair framed her face so delicately, she had stunning green eyes and pink full lips.

'_Wow. She's beautiful'_

Jake thought to himself as he was now standing beside her waiting for an answer. She smiled and signalled him to wait one minute and downed another shot . She pulled a disgusted face to which all Jake could do was laugh.

_"Sorry but that was disgusting!"_ she said laughing and examining the glass before putting it on the table.

_"So where were we?"_ she said leaning on the bar.

_"Your name?"_ Jake repeated raising an eye brow and smiling.

_"Evelyn"_ she said holding her hand out.

He returned the gesture but as she gripped his hand she whispered into his ear

_"But you can call me Evie"_.

A shiver went down Jakes spine. The way her breath felt on his skin made him shudder. God he wanted her.

_"I'm Jake"_ he said giving her another shot.

They both downed it and looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

_"Jake huh?"_ she said biting her lip and looking down. She liked that name.

'_God she's REALLY beautiful'_ Jake thought as her green eyes were shadowed by her long eyelashes.

Suddenly Jakes heart stopped. A couple of feet away was the vampire he had been hunting. The black hair, pale skin and jacket fitted the description exactly. Jake sprang up and stared. Evelyn shocked turned around to see what he was staring at. His eyes looked at her and realised he had to go

_" Look Evelyn-"_

_"Evie"_ she said smiling gently, she knew he was leaving by the way he was acting.

_"Evie. I'm really sorry I have to go but. I just want to say, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met. I really hope I see you again soon"_

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek brushing his hand across afterwards.

He then walked away shaking his head. He was now following the moving target. He was leading a girl outside into an alley way. Jake held back a bit, just to be safe. The vampire was now holding the girl against a wall and was kissing her. Jake hid behind a dumpster and tried to stay low.

All he could think of was Evelyn. He would probably never see her again. Who was he kidding?

He shook his head. _'Concentrate Jake'._

The vampire and his victim were now having sex in the alley way. Jake couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Then suddenly the vampire threw his head back and started to open his mouth. He clamped his hand onto her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

_"Dragon up"_ Jake whispered ready to attack.

Just as he was about to spring out of his hiding place someone had beat him to it.

A person jumped down from the wall above them and kicked the vampire away from the victim. She was on the floor in shock and screaming.

**_"RUN!"_** they shouted helping her up and watching her go free.

_"Sorry asshole. No meal for you tonight."_ they said taking up a defensive stance.

Jake meanwhile transformed back into his human form and continued to watch the scene in darkness. He had made out that the person who was fighting against the vampire was female. She didn't have any weapon which surprised him. And clearly the vampire.

_"No matter. I'll just have you then"_ he replied eyes blaring.

He ran towards her in which she doged and punched him in the back sending him to the wall.

_"You know the thing about you vampires is that you're supposed to be sexy." _

She said as he turned around and tried to punch her, in which she blocked and tripped him onto the floor. She quickly kicked a loose iron pole of the wall and twirled it ready to attack. He was just about to retaliate when all of a sudden she landed on top of him and held the pole above his heart.

_"Honey, no wonder im team Jacob"_

And with that she plunged the pole straight into his heart leaving him to turn to ashes beneath her. She sighed deeply and got up and started to brush the ashes off of her. Mumbling underneath her breath.

Jake couldn't believe what he had just seen. He wanted to speak to her. Find out who she was.

"Dragon Up" he said and emerged from the shadows and flew towards her.

She looked straight at at Jake shock on her Face.

She turned around and sprinted off down the alley.

_"Hey! Wait!"_ he shouted landing on the concrete where she had just been.

But he was too late. She was gone.


	2. Her

The cold air stung his eyes. But he didn't mind, he was in his element. Nothing made him happier than to feel the air glide over his scales and wings. His temperature was unusually hot tonight so the cooling sensation was really pleasant. All the lights below seemed like fireflies. But they were leading him home. His home.

He had moved out of his family home two years ago. And since then had been living in his Grandfathers electrical store. They had spent a year creating an apartment above the store for Jake to move into. Although he was quite happy at his family home, Gramps and him decided that this was for the best as it was known as a magical safe haven for all those in need of the American Dragons help. So if anyone was in need of his help, they would know that he would always be there.

He flew up to the store and glided into the upstairs window. He always left it open so he didn't need to worry about keeping a key with him. Once he landed he transformed back into his human form. He was finally happy to be home after everything that happened tonight. He turned around and closed the window. Thinking about the events that occurred earlier. The vampire. The mystery hero. Evelyn.

Oh Evelyn. Her beautiful hair. Her eyes. Those lips. He wanted nothing more than her to be here with him right now. His lips on hers and exploring her body...But she was probably with someone else tonight. She had to be. She was the most beautiful girl in the club, and any guy would be a fool not to try. He was a fool.

_"Ugh!"_ he said out loud pounding his fist into the glass. He made his way into his bedroom. The apartment was small but waslarge enough for a front room, kitchen and a bedroom. His bedroom had an en-suite which he found to be useful especially when he was in a rush in the mornings. (Not that he had Far to go).As soon as he entered he pulled his jacket and vest off. He was unusually hot tonight. Was it his inner dragon coming through? Or maybe Evelyn?

He needed to cool down. So he made his way into the bathroom and turned the light on. His hands resting on the sink. He sub consciously looked into the mirror and could see dark circles forming under his eyes. He loved his job. He really did but this was always the worst thing about his late nights. He hated looking gaunt. Shaking his head he ran the cold tap and splashed the water onto his face. It was a relief on his hot skin. He glanced at his watch, 2am. His eyes were dropping shut even as he stood on the tiled floor of his dim lighted bathroom. He closed his eyes and breathed.

_"Jake huh?"_

His eyes snapped open when he heard her voice. She wasn't here but he thought of her. He couldn't help it.

_"Get a hold of yourself! You're never going to see her again!"_ he shouted trying to lie to himself. But he couldn't. Storming out of the bathroom he made his way to his bed and got out of his jeans. He pulled his grey sweatpants on and got into bed. Double beds were fine when you've got company, but when you're lonely they can be the worse things ever invented. She could be here right now. He turned over and groaned. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

It was strangely quiet tonight. An elderly woman no older than 50 was in her kitchen tidying up from today's chores. She grabbed a cup of green tea and made her way upstairs. She was a very spiritual person and had her own room dedicated to meditation. She entered and placed her tea down. The room was in darkness with the odd candle lit here and there. A window was also open and it had started to rain, she could hear the soft thudding of ever growing thunder approaching.

She sat down and lit her incense sticks. She sat on the floor and began to let herself go. All the negative energy escaping her and being replaced with calm and serenity. The thunder and rain also helped her relax, the sounds of nature assuring her of the wonders of the world. However, she was unaware of the unknown entity slowly creeping in through the window...

* * *

**Authors Note;**

Hmm I'm not quite sure what to think of this chapter. It's not terrible, don't get me wrong. But I don't feel 100% happy with it either. So I may re write this soon. In the meantime I've decided to leave this copy on here as its a bit more to read rather than just the one chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated and chapter 3 will be up later this week.

:) **xo**


	3. Him

Placing one foot in front of the other, they slowly and quietly made their way towards the woman meditating peacefully in the middle of the room. Her back was turned to them. Excellent. And the lightning and thunder made it impossible for the woman to hear them getting closer with each step. Carefully dodging the candles around the room they then reached a hand out attempting to grab the woman by the hair. Their hands were now inches from the grey silver strands but in a matter of seconds the intruder had been thrown across the room and into the nearest cabinet.

_"OUCH! Siyan! What the fuck?!"_ they said crawling off all the uncomfortable pieces of wood and brushing the dust off of their clothes.

_"I can recognise that perfume anywhere. What have have I told you?!" _

Siyan said walking past the culprit and turning the light on.

She stood so she was directly looking into the eyes of them.

_"Its Stupid things like that anything can pick up on. You need to be more careful Evelyn!" _Siyan turned around and made her way out the room. Evelyn was close behind.

_"Have you forgotten how a werewolf only needs the scent of what you ate for lunch to be able to find you? Yet you're stupid enough to walk around with perfume on! You may as well have let the damn thing kill you!"_ she shouted walking down the hallway.

Evelyn scrunched her face up in anger. She hated when Siyan was right.

_"What does it matter?! I killed that son of a bitch didn't I? And forgive me for wanting to smell nice for once! I was in a club for Christ sake! I had to blend in!" _

Evelyn snapped back. Her hand slamming on the wall in frustration.

Siyan turned back around and approached Evelyn, who was now at this point looking ashamed of herself, her eyes on the floor.

_"Evelyn. I'm just trying to protect you. I've been around for nearly 500 years and seen everyone I love killed in every way possible. I just don't want the same to happen to you."_ She reasoned, placing her hand on Evelyn's cheek. Evelyn looked up. Her green eyes meeting with Siyans blue.

_"I'm sorry Siyan. I should know not to argue. I just don't want to disappoint you. You've done so much for me, given me a home when no one wanted me, trained me and protected me. I just want to be the best I can be."_ she replied embracing her into a hug. She meant every word.

_"I know. And you won't. You're not the same little frightened 8 year old girl I found. You've become a beautiful and fierce warrior. One that the magical world is lucky to have. One that I am proud to call my student. And daughter."_ she smiled.

_"Go to bed young one. Tomorrow is an important day"_

With that they both split and made their ways to their bedrooms. Evelyn closed the door and leant against it. Taking in exactly what had happened that night. Siyan informing her of the vampire. Going to the club. She walked over to her dresser and began to get out of her clothes. Pulling on a white vest top and some green shorts She sat down and took her hair out of her neat bun and began to brush it. She remembered being checked out by at least ten douchebags that night. Each one had received a severe warning to back off. She chuckled. But then she remembered him. That one guy she noticed a mile away. His red jacket, smart jeans. She should have just carried on scouting the place out. But she couldn't resist. She had to talk to him. She also felt a bit sorry for him drinking by himself.

She was now taking her makeup off and remembering their conversation. God he was a charmer. She was pretty bummed that she would never see him again. Maybe it was for the best she thought after all its not everyday you meet someone who protects the Whole of New York from evil. She made her way to the window. She needed air. Opening it she placed herself on the ledge. They were high up and she was lucky enough to have a large window pane. The cold breeze had taken the place of storm and everything was still.

She thought about him. 'I wonder why he left so suddenly?'. She rubbed her eyes with her palm. They were sore from the lack of sleep. She was lucky if she had about 9 hours sleep these past two nights. Siyan kept her pretty busy researching the local magical world. Killing the vampire was easy. It's just researching it she hated most.

Her mind wondered to Jake again as she looked to the sky. He was probably at home with a beautiful girl. She winced. She really wished she had gotten more time with him. But he left so sudden. She couldn't even give him her number. She sub consciously reached up and touched her cheek. She swore she could still feel the heat from his soft lips on her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes.

She came back inside and shut the window. Grabbing the nearest hair tie she tied her hair into a long ponytail and got into the bed sheets. 'He could be here' she thought looking through the window at the sky. Maybe. Just maybe he was thinking about her too.


	4. Why Don't You Trust Me?

The sunlight peeked through the curtains and beamed onto Evelyn's face. The warmth was so relaxing, she didn't want to get up. She could hear the birds singing and the people of New York starting their day. The flowers from the local florist lingered in the air but it was mixed with the sweet scent of the rain from the previous night. She smiled to herself, her eyes still closed and her curly hair still washed all over the pillow.

With Evelyn, it was always the simplest things in life that made her happy. Her job was so dangerous, fighting evil creatures constantly really reminded her not to take life for granted. The scent of flowers, a gentle breeze, sunshine. She smiled again and opened one of her eyes slowly to look at her alarm clock. 6am. She decided that half an hour couldn't hurt. Besides, she was to comfortable to move. She snuggled back into her quilt and began to remember last night. The club. Shots with Jake... Her heart leapt slightly as she remembered him. His jet black hair and husky voice. Her smile grew bolder. The vampire, the dragon...

Her eyes shot open when she remembered seeing the red creature. She bolted upright and tried to remember every detail. Red scales. Extremely large in length and most likely strength. She rubbed her eyes and cursed herself for not remembering anymore details seeing as it was the first dragon she had ever seen. She didn't even know they existed until last night... Siyan! She leapt from her bed and stormed out of her room, pissed that Siyan never told her about the existence of dragons.

She marched her way into the mediation room. She wasn't there. Her eyes furrowed. _'Where could she be?' _

She turned on her heels and made her way downstairs.

_"Siyan?!"_ she called out listening for footsteps.

_"Kitchen"_ came the reply she was waiting for. Evelyn paced towards her, frustraition and annoyance on her face. But she stopped before she entered. She had decided to play it cool instead of bursting in guns blazing. Siyan was crafty like that. She breathed in and opend the door.

_"Morning Siyan"_ Evelyn said making her way to the refrigerator. She opened the door and pulled out some OJ.

_"Good morning Evelyn"_ Siyan replied Looking up from her newspaper at the brunette.

_"Lovely day isn't it? I'm looking forward to training later"_ Evelyn said taking a sip from her drink.

Siyan placed the paper down and raised an eyebrow. Evelyn tried to smile as natural as possible, but even she knew she looked as fake as could be.

_"What's going on Evelyn?!"_

_"Nothing..."_

_"Evelyn!"_

_"Okay fine. I'll start by saying that I totally respect you for all the training and knowledge you've ever given me on all the creatures of the magical world. Trolls, pixies, fairies, major respect. But, while I was out killing that vampire last night, a very strange creature flew towards me. Now, it might just be because it was dark, but it looked an awful lot like hm, I don't know, A DRAGON?!"_ she shouted slamming her glass onto the table.

Siyan just looked at her.

Her face emotionless and un readable. Evelyn could feel the anger rising in her.

_"Well?! Aren't you going to say anything?!"_

_"There is nothing to say"_ Siyan replied calmly picking up her newspaper.

Evelyn scrunched her face up. Frustration had got the better of her.

She threw her glass at the wall. Siyan didn't even flinch.

_"How could you keep this from me?! I've never ever lied to you! I've always done what you asked no ifs or whys, but you couldn't even tell me that dragons existed? How selfish can you be?!"_

Siyan placed the newspaper down and approached Evelyn who was now at this time leaning on the counter looking out the window.

_"Evelyn..."_ she find inched away from Siyans hand.

_"Evelyn, I never told you about the existence of dragons because they are of no threat to the world. They are protectors like you and me. I couldn't tell you about them because I had promised to protect their identities safe. As he has ours. I know who they are. Where they live. And it's the same for us. We figured that the least we made contact the better. I didn't know it would upset you this much, but please believe me, I was only doing it to protect you."_

Siyan pleaded forcefully embracing Evelyn into a hug.

Evelyn could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Frustration, anger, guilt and disappointment flowed through her. She cursed herself for getting so worked up. She pulled away and went upstairs not saying a word. She needed to get out of here for a while. She brushed her hair and pulled on some skinny jeans, brown calf high boots and a grey hoodie. She picked up her cellphone and keys and headed for the door. She didn't know where she was going but she had to leave for her own sake. She was about to close the door when she sensed Siyan standing by the stairs watching her.

_"I won't be long. I've got my cell. Call me when you need me."_ with that she slammed the door and made her way down the street. She pulled her hood up and looked at her watch. It was now 6.30am and the sun was fully risen with the beautiful morning glow Evelyn always loved. She walked down the street. She needed to investigate this Dragon further. She headed towards the alleyway from last night. Determination had now fully consumed her. If Siyan wasn't going to tell her anything, she'll find out for herself.

* * *

_"Yo kid! You up yet?"_

Jake lifted his head from the bed. Fu Dog was banging on the door to the apartment. Jake reached for his phone and checked the time. 7am. He threw the phone onto the floor and groaned hurrying his head back into his pillow.

_"Gramps wants you downstairs ASAP. Better not keep him waiting kid"_

He proped himself onto his elbow and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He didn't sleep well last night. He slid out of the bed and sat on the edge. His eyes still half closed. He was still in disbelief about last night. The fact that a girl, with no weapon or powers was able to defeat a fully experienced vampire. He shook his head. He'd have to confront gramps about this. He made his way to the bathroom and got ready. Once he was dressed he made his way downstairs to the store. Gramps was sat on the sofa with Fu dog talking.

_"Morning"_ he mumbled leaning on the doorframe.

"Woah kid! You look like death! Rough night? Or did you find a dame?"

Fu dog said with a wink.

_"Thanks Fu."_ Jake replied unimpressed.

_"Good morning young one. How did last night go? You killed the vampire I take it?"_ Lao Shi asked taking a sip of his tea.

Jake shifted nervously.

_"Yeah. I took care of it. No probs"_ he lied biting his cheek.

_"Excellent. Now..."_

but before he could finish his sentence the phone rang. Fu Dog walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver

_"Canal Street Electronics. Fu speaking, how can I help"_

Jake and Grandpa watched Fu quietly.

_"It's for you Gramps. Siyan needs to talk to you pronto_" Fu dog said holding out the phone. Jake raised an eyebrow. Siyan? Whos that?

Lao Shi walked over to the phone.

_"Thanks Fu Dog. Now, please if you two wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate some privacy."_

Jake and Fu looked at each other and both walked to the front of the store closing the curtain behind them. Jake sat on the stool behind the cash register and Fu stood by the Tvs.

_"So who's Siyan? Gramps now got a girlfriend?"_ Jake questioned looking around the curtain at Lao shi who was deep in conversation with Siyan.

_"An old friend of Gramps. An oracle. Remember Cara and Sara? It's their aunt. She's been around for nearly 500 years. Goes way back with Gramps they used to help each other out with cases and info. She moved from Hong Kong to New York the same time as gramps. But then they went their seperate ways after he Defeated the Dark Dragon. Something about keeping each others identities safe. They haven't spoken in over 18 years. Something must be up."_ he said scratching himself.

Jake listened and nodded his head. He never realised Gramps had friends. He was always so self assured and content with just him and Fu Dog.

_"So why do you think she's ringing?"_

_"Who knows. Must be something important though. She wouldn't risk it unless it was"_

_"Jake! Fu! Come here!"_

Jake and Fu made their way into the back and sat down.

_"Tell me young one. How exactly did you kill the vampire last night?"_ Lao Shi questioned looking at Jake.

_"I um, followed it, and um..an alley and..."_

_"Funny. Ive just been told that someone else got their before you."_

_"What?! No way! G!"_ Jake protested un-convincingly his face letting him down.

_"So Siyan was wrong to say that her student killed it before you?"_ Lao Shi retaliated looking at his grandson skeptically. He wasn't falling for it.

_"So she is real!"_ Jake shouted realising that he did see someone last night!

_"Yes. She is. And she saw you in your dragon form approach her. She ran off as you already know."_

_"Yeah what the hell! She has no problem dealing with a vampire but as soon as she sees me she runs off! Whats that about?!"_ Jake questioned genuinely confused.

Lao Shi took in a deep breath and began to explain to Jake everything that had ever happend between him and Siyan. She was precisely 500 years old and an oracle. The reason she had lived so long is because she had made a deal with a powerful sorcerer to raise a student every 30 years and teach them the ways of magic and protection. She met Lao shi while he was still training himself a young free spirited dragon who was just getting used to his powers. They grew up together, her obviously being older than him but never the less just as fun as he.

After Gramps's battle with the Dark Dragon they both decided to move to New York to start new lives. Even if it meant without with each other. They promised never to contact each other again, only in an emergency.

_"So what does she want?"_ Jake asked confused.

_"Apparently, there has been something kidnapping young women in a certain apartment in the south part of the city. Siyan believes it is something evil and needs to be destroyed. I trust her fully..."_

_"So let's go? I can find it no problem!"_ Jake said standing up

_"Ay ya! Did you not hear what I said? It only takes women! So you would be of no use. Not by yourself at least. So, myself and Siyan have decided to allow you and her student to work together on this case"_

_"Say what! Look G, I don't need any help! I can handle this"_ Jake replied annoyed at the idea of having to work with some stranger.

_"It is already decided! You will meet Siyan and her student tomorrow night and we will discuss the plan! That is final!"_ Lao Shi shouted he couldn't believe the attitude Jake was showing. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Jake and Fu looked at each other in shock.

_"What's his problem! I was just saying.."_

_"Trust the old man kid. He knows his stuff. Siyans one of the best people put there."_ Fu Dog said getting off the sofa and making his way to the door

_"Like Gramps said, lives are at stake kid. Think about that"_ Fu Dog walked out of store soon after.

Jake groaned in frustration and placed his head into his hands.

_"Why cant I just be normal?"_

* * *

**Authors Note;**

Wow! I didn't realise this chapter would turn out so long. But I have to admit, I'm really proud of this chapter :) I hope you all liked it too! I'd love to hear from you! Please read & review! Xo


	5. Duty Before Life

Evelyn was now at the alleyway from last night. It seemed smaller than she remembered. She walked over to where the vampire had the victim and placed her back to the wall and began retracing every detail from last night. She cleared her mind and closed her eyes. In an almost trance state, she moved in the exact same way as last night it was almost like she was re-living it.

She found herself by the iron pole she had kicked off the wall. She crouched down to it and inspected where she had stabbed him. Running her fingers along the concrete she turned her head towards the direction where she saw the dragon appear. She stood up and made her way towards the dumpster. He must have been watching her. She was about to inspect the area when her cell rang.

**Siyan**. She answered.

_"Hello?"_

_"Evelyn. Come back to the house immediately. We need to talk."_

_"There's nothing more I need to say Siyan."_ she pulled out her pocket knife and began to inspect the area.

_"I'm in the middle of checking out the alley from last night. Where I saw the dragon. Seeing as you don't want to tell me anything."_

_"Evelyn, I'm not asking you to forgive me. But it is of great importance that you come home please. I have another case for you, and if you come home now, I'll tell you everything you want to know."_ she replied

Evelyn stopped in her tracks and scanned the area one final time. She didn't find anything. No scales, claws, hair, nothing. She bit her cheek.

_"Fine. I'll be there in 10"_

She hung up and put the phone back into her pocket.

_"That's so odd. Why haven't you left a trail Dragon?"_

She said pulling her hood up and making her way towards the street. But before she left the alley she turned around and furrowed her eyes.

_"I'll find you." _

* * *

She turned back around and began her journey home. Wondering what was so important. Well, it can't be as important as a Dragon. So she didn't feel the need to rush.

Siyan put the phone down and sighed. She could feel a headache coming on. She loved Evelyn dearly, and was now starting to regret not informing her of Lao Shis' existence. But she made a promise. And she knew it was for the best. She looked at her watch. It was now 9am. She made her way into the meditation room and decided to wait. Evelyn wouldn't be long. At least she hoped not. And she could meditate in peace for a little while.

Kneeling down onto her straw matt that was in the centre of the room, She leant towards a small table located against the wall and blew a breath of air towards the two candles that were on top of it. They became alight and it created a peaceful glow. She closed her eyes and began to meditate. Being an oracle, she medidated a lot to help her strengthen her power and it helped her make sense of her premonitions. She twitched. She was getting something.

**Birds. Rain. Green eyes. Wings. Blood. **

Her eyes shot open and she leapt onto her feet. She was panting and in shock of how strong it had been. They were usually little things. But this was all connected she knew it. She grabbed her notebook and pen that she always kept with her and wrote down what she had seen. Closing it, her heart still beating fast she decided that that was enough for today. She waved her hand and the candles were out, the scent of smoke filling the room.

She made her way to the door and went downstairs still trying to make sense of what she had just seen. It was troubling her, and whenever something did, she knew that the outcome was never good. She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when Evelyn strolled in and threw her keys onto the side. She looked at Siyan and, without saying a word went straight into the living room and settled on the couch crossing her arms.

Siyan watched her make her way into the living room and followed soon after. She sat down next to her and turned so she was facing her. Evelyn at this time was now looking at the floor, arms still crossed with a look of disappointment on her face.

_"Evelyn. Evelyn please look at me"_

Evelyn looked up at Siyan her face still showing signs of sadness.

_"Evelyn. I'm sorry I never told you about the Dragon. But there is a mission I need you to complete. It is perhaps one of the most dangerous you will ever face. So much so, I have called my friend for help"_

Evelyn sharply turned her head towards Siyan.

_"Your friend? Who? Why?"_ she asked confused and annoyed.

_"Remember this morning I mentioned to you about the dragons?"_

Evelyn nodded. How could she not.

_"His name is Lao Shi. He is a dragon. The Chinese dragon infact, he lives here in New York with his family and he has a grandson who inherited his dragon abilities. Hes The very first American Dragon. I believe this is the one you saw last night."_

Evelyn's eyes widened in disbelief. She leant forward and ran her hands through her hair sighing as she was taking in all of this information.

_"So what exactly is this case?"_ her head in her hands.

_"One I have had my suspicions about for a while now. An apartment building in the southern part of the city has reported women disappearing within. It's on the line of closing down because of the rumours. But I believe it's due to something taking women and killing them. I've seen it. That's why because of the danger of this case I needed someone to be with you should anything go wrong. So that's why I called Lao Shi"_

_"Great so an old fart is gonna be helping me?"_

Siyan reached forward and clipped Evelyn around the ear.

_"Watch your tongue. Lao Shi is one of the dearest friends I could have ever asked for. He is like us. An outcast and protector. So show some respect"_

Evelyn leant back up and rubbed her ear frowning.

_"And no. It is not Lao Shi who will be accompanying you. It is his grandson."_

_"Even worse. So how old is he like 14?"_

_"18 actually. And probably more respectful than you"_ Siyan replied getting up.

_"Great. So when do we start?"_ Evelyn said pulling out her cell phone.

_"Were meeting tomorrow. At his store."_ Siyan shouted leaving the room.

_"Fan bloody tastic"_ Evelyn mumbled sprawling herself onto the couch.

* * *

Jake was now back in his apartment winding boxing bandaging around his hands. He was sat on his sofa in just his grey sweatpants. His muscles showing in all their glory. He was thinking about the case. Having to work with some random girl he'd never met before really annoyed him. But, he was also relived. He always thought he was alone in knowing the existence of magical creatures. But now, he felt better knowing that someone was going through the same life as him. Protecting.

He got to his feet and walked over to his punch bag and began to jab. Each one more stronger than the next. His mind was still thinking of what happened earlier on that day.

But then, he remembered Evelyn.

Her brown curly hair. _Jab_.

Her green eyes. _Jab_.

Her lips. _Jab_.

Her smile. _Jab_.

He then went full pelt. Punching with all his might. Even after everything that had happened he was still thinking about her. He dropped to the floor exhausted and saddened. He would never see her again. He knew it. But she was all he could think about.

_"Duty before life"_ he said to himself.

_"Duty before life"_.


	6. The First Time

_"This is it?"_ Evelyn asked raising an eyebrow.

_"It looks like a dump" _

The street had a typical early morning buzz to it but strangely enough the store was still closed. She glanced at her watch.7am.

_"Well looks like nobody's home"_

She attempted to make a run for it, but she was quickly scolded and pulled back to the entrance of the store Siyans watchful eyes on her. Evelyn smiled cheekily.

_"Pack it in Evelyn. You're here to work. I won't take any messing around"_

Evelyn rolled her eyes and groaned. Siyan knocked firmly on the door and turned behind at Evelyn who had her arms crossed, unimpressed. She shifted her gaze back to the door when she heard it being unlocked. A small shar-pei stood at the door his eyes peering around the door.

_"Siyan is that you?!"_ his face now becoming more visible in the early morning sunlight. He gestured for them too come in and locked the door behind them.

_"Hey Fu, it's great to see you"_ she replied embracing him into a hug. She smiled. So many memories began to flood back.

_"Great to see you too doll face, you look amazing. As always"_ he winked cheekily.

Evelyn couldn't help but cringe. She shifted uncomfortably. Siyan noticed and walked up to her

_"Fu this is Evelyn. My student. Evelyn this is Fu Dog, Lao Shis animal guardian and a dear friend"_ she smiled.

_"Where do you get these beautiful dames from Siyan? Nice to meet ya kid. Names Fu"_ he said shaking her hand.

_"It's nice to meet you too. So do you live here?"_ she said putting the duffle bag onto the floor and sitting on it. She really wasn't interested in making friends. She just wanted this case over and done with. But she decided to be polite, for Siyans sake.

_"Na, me and gramps moved out about two years ago. Now the kid lives here in the apartment above."_

_"Lao Shis' grandson?"_

_"Yep. Names Jake. He should be up by now. Wanna go up and meet him?"_

_"Certainly Fu. Lead the way"_ Siyan said walking behind Fu Dog and pulling Evelyn next to her.

Evelyn picked up the bag and followed slowly. The name had reminded her of the club. Him. She was now REALLY not in the mood to work with this kid.

They were lead to the back of the store to a small flight of stairs.

* * *

Jake had been up since 5am. He didn't feel like sleeping, and besides he was always felt better when working out. He was now back on the punching bag cloth around his knuckles and upper body bare. He was halfway though his workout when he heard knocks on the door. He stopped and listened.

_"Yo kid! You up yet? Siyans here"_

_"Doors open!"_

He grabbed his white vest and swiftly put it on. He watched the door open and held his breath. He was expecting Siyan to have a really old appearance, but she was the opposite. He raised an eyebrow surprised. He watched her approach him her hand extended.

_"So you are Lao shis grandson? Jake isn't it? I'm Siyan, a friend of your grandfathers"_

_"Nice to meet you. My Grandfather thinks highly of you"_

_"He is a good man, I'd like you too meet my student. Although I'm sure you two met briefly the other night"_ she turned towards Evelyn. Except she wasn't there. Jake also noticed no one was there and shifted awkwardly.

_"Evelyn! Come here!"_ Siyan snapped towards the door. He looked towards the door thinking about the name. Why did it have to be that name?!

He watched the student walk in with their hood up.

_"Evelyn this is Jake"_ Siyan said pushing her towards him her hood falling down to reveal her face in the sunlight.

Jakes heart began to beat immensely fast. His eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat. No. It couldnt be. Those green eyes, her hair. It was her! His Evelyn. The girl from the club. She killed the vampire?! She knew about magical creatures? All these questions were whirling around in his mind, he began to feel sick. He sat down on the sofa. He had to quickly think of something, anything. He decided to play it cool. Maybe she didn't remember him. He stood back up and held his hand out. His heartbeat still so loud he wouldnt be surprised if everyone heard it.

_"Hello Evelyn. My names Jake. I'm um, the American Dragon"_

He watched her green eyes widen when she realised who he was. She was just staring at him. Shock on her face, she shook her head and extended her hand also.

_"Hello Jake, I'm Evelyn, but you can call me..."_

_"Evie, yeah I know"_ he said a smile creeping onto his face. He couldn't resist.

Her face had now turned a pale pink from where she was blushing. She looked to the floor embarrassed.

_"Well, nice to see you two getting along"_ Fu Dog said sitting onto the sofa and scratching himself.

_"But now it's back to business"_

They both looked towards Fu and made their way over to him.

_"Okay, so the plan is you two will go undercover as a couple who are interested in buying the apartment."_ Fu said looking back and forth between the teenagers.

_"All the necessary arangements have been made, you just need to find the creature, destroy it and get out ASAP."_ Siyan added,

_"Okay got it"_ Evelyn said looking at Jake who had a determined look on his face. She looked down feeling herself go red. He hadn't changed.

_"Excellent. Well, tomorrow is the big day, so you two will need to meet at this addresses at 9am to get into the apartment"_ Fu said pushing a piece of paper on the table.

They both scribbled down the address of the apartment.

_"Right okay, now that everything's sorted, well be going now. Thank you for letting us in young one, and I shall speak to you later Fu"_ Siyan said getting up and hugging the dog. They all made their way towards the door with Siyan and Fu in front, Jake and Evelyn behind. Neither of them said a word. Evelyn stopped just outside the door and turned to jake who was leaning on the frame.

_"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then"_ she smiled tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

_"Yeah, see you tomorrow Evie"_ he said smiling.

She turned and made her way back down the stairs, Siyan was waiting for her at the door.

_"He seemed like a nice boy"_ Siyan said as they walked along the streets.

_"You have no idea"_ Evelyn replied a broad smile on her face.

* * *

**Hey everybody! How're you all doing? I'm so sorry for my lack of updates I've had so much going on these past few weeks! Busy busy busy! I hope this chapter was alright, like usual reviews would make my day!**

**Also. I was wondering if you guys were interested in seeing a picture of who I've based Evelyn on? And how would you feel if I were to do some first person chapters? Especially when these two actually get close? Please please please review! :-) I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! **

**Love! Xx**


	7. Promise Me

Siyan was in the middle of meditating when she heard a large thud and a yelp from downstairs. Sighing, she got up and decided to investigate what happened. She walked to the top of the stairs and saw Evelyn sprawled out on the floor with a duffle bag next to her. She giggled quietly.

_"Have you got everything you need?"_ she shouted, sarcasm in her voice.

Evelyn got up slowly looked towards the stairs. She smiled sarcastically and turned her eyes towards the four large duffle bags sat by the front door.

_"Yeah, I think I'm pretty much sorted"_ she replied moving her final bag towards the door. She then returned to the final step and sat down.

Siyan came and sat next to her student who was at this point playing with her trusty pocket knife. It was a sterling silver blade with an emerald green handle. Siyan had got it for Evelyn's 14th birthday. Her first solo was so frightened then, but now, Evelyn had grown into a beautiful young woman with a fiery independence.

Evelyn was also lost in her own thoughts. Mainly about Jake. She couldn't believe that he was a dragon. The American one at that. As she thought deeper, she flicked the blade faster between her fingers. Siyan noticed and decided to lighten the mood.

_"He is rather handsome"_

Evelyn dropped the knife when she heard her voice.

_"What?"_

_"Lao Shis grandson, He's very good looking isn't he?"_

She picked her knife up and put it back safely into her pocket.

_"Is he? I haven't noticed" _

She got up and made her way towards he door looking out the window.

_"It's okay to be nervous Evelyn. Sharing an apartment with someone you've just met is a little daunting so thats why I agreed to him picking you up_"

Evelyn looked at Siyan, her face worried.

_"I can handle werewolves, vampires and trolls, but cant handle the fact that im sharing an apartment with one boy? Ugh you must be so disappointed with me"_ she said putting her hands to her face.

_"Of course I'm not Evelyn, it's something you've never had to do before, but I know you can do it."_

Suddenly Siyans mind flashed back to the vision she had.

**Rain, Birds, Green Eyes, Wings, Blood.**

They heard a car beep outside. Evelyn looked out the window and saw jake getting out the car. She bit her lip nervously.

Siyan thought she had better warn evelyn about her vision.

_"Evelyn there's something I need to to tell..."_ but she was interrupted.

The doorbell rang. They both looked at each other Evelyn smiled sadly.

_"Well, here we go"_ she opend the door and saw jake resting on the car with the trunk open. He smiled politely and ran up to the steps to greet her.

_"Hey Evelyn, I mean Evie... You ready to go?"_ he asked looking at her, his brown eyes meeting her green.

_"Yeah, two secs"_ she moved her bags towards the door to which Jake picked up and put into the car. She turned around and saw Siyan, her arms crossed and her face saddened.

_"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now" _

Evelyn said her eyes on the floor. She was scared, and sad. She'd never been without Siyan for more than a day. She knew in her gut she would be gone for a long time. Evelyn walked towards her and they both hugged.

_"Please be careful Evelyn. Please."_

She truly meant it. Evelyn could feel tears in her eyes. They broke apart when they realised Jake was at the door.

_"Sorry, i dont mean to rush but theyre expecting us soon" _

He said quitely. He felt bad. Evelyn wiped away the tears and turned to him. She hated goodbyes so she didn't even wait for her to say goodbye, she walked straight past jake and got into the car.

Siyan turned to jake who was about to walk after Evelyn.

_"Jake!"_ Siyan called.

He turned around and retraced his steps towards Siyan.

_"I need you to promise me something"_

_"Anything."_

_"Look after her. Promise me you'll defend her with your life" _

_"I promise. Nothings going to hurt her, not when the american dragons around" _

He promised. He meant it. He'd only just got her back. Nothing and no one was going to take her away from him.

Evelyn watched him walk back down the steps towards the car. He got in and drove off, her home disappearing in the distance. She rested her head on the window. The air was thick with tension and awkwardness.

Jake turned the radio hoping to make conversation. She raised her eyebrow then went back to looking out the window.

_"So Evelyn" _

_"Evie"_

_"My bad. I was just going to say that it's great to see you again, to bad there aren't any shots around"_ he laughed trying to get a reaction. Nothing. He frowned.

She felt bad and didn't want to seem distant so she sat up and watched him.

_"So. You're the American Dragon huh?"_ she raised an eyebrow sceptically.

_"Yeah. Been that way since I was 13 years old"_ he replied happy that she spoke.

_"You must have been scared"_

_"Yeah, kind of, I just woke up one morning and I had this massive dragon tail. But luckily my grandfather explained everything to me"_ it went quiet again.

She was never any good at starting conversations, and she was as nervous as ever. She thought quickly.

_"I'll be honest, I'm a little nervous"_ she said beginning to fiddle with her pocket knife.

_"So if you don't mind me asking, how did you find out about the magical world?"_ he asked intrigued.

She snapped her knife back into its sheath and put it back into her pocket.

_"I can't remember."_ she replied sternly.

He'd hit a nerve. But he understood. It wasnt the best way to find out about her. He quickly looked at her, her grey hood was up, but he could still see her beautiful brown hair framing her face. Her green eyes were looking out the window watching the streets go by. She was still as beautiful as when he first saw her. But he'd persuaded himself to be professional. It wasn't about his feelings or even hers. It was about getting the job done.

* * *

It remained silent until they reached the apartment building. They pulled up and looked at the old, ageing building.

_"Oh I can't possibly see why people wouldn't want to live here"_ Evelyn commented opening her door and getting out to get a better look.

Jake was now out the car too. Both the teenagers were just staring at the building, thinking about what was too come. Jake was the first to speak.

_"Well best get this over with"_ He said picking up the bags from the trunk. Evelyn followed and they both made their way into the building. They found themselves in a small corridor.

_"The landlord should be here by now, he said he'd meet us here"_ Jake said looking at his watch. Evelyn dropped her bag annoyed.

_"Well he best hurry his ass up or I'm gonna..."_

_"Good evening Madame!"_

Evenly bumped into Jake surprised by the booming voice from behind her.

It was an old man with a large belly and grey beard. She shuddered. He looked creepy. Jake rubbed her arm. The old man was staring at them, not saying a word.

_"Hi. Were here to see apartment 5? We're moving in today"_ Jake said approaching the man.

But he was staring at Evelyn. She looked at him back, not saying a word.

_"Excuse me sir?"_ jake repeated getting annoyed.

_"This way!"_ he shouted leading the teenagers towards the stairs.

They both looked at each other reluctance on their faces. Evelyn grabbed onto jakes arm and walked behind him. He stood taller realising she was creeped out.

_"Newlyweds?"_ he questioned over his shoulder

_"Well actually-"_

_"Yes!"_ She interrupted. Hopeing it would put him off staring at her.

_"You're a lucky lad. She's mighty fine"_ he winked over his shoulder.

Evelyn gripped his arm tighter, Jake glanced at her, her face was loaded with disgust.

_"Thanks"_ he took her hand in an attempt to comfort her. It worked.

_"Well here ya are_" he said, handing Jake the keys.

They stopped outside the door. Evelyn took them and rushed to the door, she was now starting to feel sick, she could feel his eyes on her. She unlocked it and was about to enter when he tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and faced him.

_"If you ever need anything, just let me know"_ he said licking his lips. Her eyes widened in disgust. Jake was now starting to get angry. He pulled Evelyn to his side protectively.

_"I'm sure well be fine thanks"_ he shut the door behind them. It was silent.

_"What an asshole!"_ Evelyn shouted towards the door.

"Yeah he was way out of line" Jake replied raising an eyebrow.

_"Creepy ass pervert."_ she mumbled walking over to the couch and collapsing on it.

Jake went and inspected the rooms. They had 2 bedrooms, a large bathroom and a kitchen that combined into the lounge. The lounge had four large windows with a fire escape by them.

_"So as well as a monster to hunt, I've now got to watch out for the pervert landlord. Brilliant." _

Jake walked out the second bedroom.

_"Don't worry. The sooner we find this thing, the quicker we can leave. I put your bags in your room"_

_"Thanks. I think I'm gonna go to bed. It's been a long day"_

She replied making her way towards the door. He watched her go. She stopped just outside her door and turned to him.

_"Thanks for being here Jake"_ she smiled at him.

His heart skipped.

_"That's okay. I'll do the first night watch, you go sleep."_

She nodded and shut the door behind her.

He made his way to the couch.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Please please please please please review! I'm so chuffed with this chapter! :)

Xo


	8. They Need Us

Jakes eyes fluttered open to a cold breeze flowing across his face. He brought his head up and rubbed his neck. He'd slept awkwardly on the couch while on watch last night. He stood up realising his mistake.

_"Shit!"_

He cursed looking around the apartment to see if everything was alright.

Evelyn! He ran towards her room and knocked. He was impatient and worried.

_"Evie?"_ he knocked again.

No answer. He decided to take a chance and open the door. He stuck his head around slowly.

"Evie are you-"

His stomach dropped when he saw she wasn't there. He rushed in and looked around the room for any signs of her. The bed was made neatly, and her bags still packed exactly where he left them yesterday.

_"Oh no..."_ he said leaving the room in a panic.

What if shes been taken? All he could think about was her being hurt. He promised that he would keep her safe. He began to feel dizzy from running around so much. He sat down on the couch and tried to get his head together.

All the while he didn't notice Evie coming through the window. She saw him in a state of panic and watched him amused.

She sat on the window ledge.

_"Jake..."_ she called

_"I'll have to call Fu"_ he said pulling his cell phone out

_"Jake..."_

_"I should have never left her"_

_"Jake!"_ she shouted.

He turned around towards the window to find Evelyn casually sitting there a smile on her face. He rushed towards her and hugged her. She relaxed into the hug. _He really must have been scared_, she thought to herself smiling. The hug was broke apart suddenly and she looked at him confused. He now had his arms crossed and was looking at her annoyed.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing? Why did you leave and not tell me? I was worried sick!"_

_"Relax Grandma, I went to get breakfast"_

She replied reaching behind her and showing him the bag. She got of the window ledge and walked into the kitchen.

_"Oh-"_ he followed her.

_"Why didn't you use the front door?"_ he questioned leaning against the counter.

_"Because I need to lure the monster in. By him thinking I'm never out, he's more likely to appear, and besides, the pervert is always down by the stairs"_

She replied as she unpacked the food.

_"Bacon or sausage?"_ she asked, showing him the food.

_"Either"_ he relied bluntly, still trying to get over her missing.

_"Well what does a dragon tend to eat?"_ she smirked.

_"Bacon"_ he said catching the food that Evelyn passed to him.

He watched her unpack some extras that she had brought too. When she was done, he had already finished his food. He looked at her puzzled.

_"Arent you eating"_

_"Nah, I had something on the way back"_

She said pouring herself some orange juice. She gestured if he wanted any to which he shook his head. She made her way to the couch and sat down. Jake soon followed and sat opposite her in one of the recliners.

_"So, did anything unusual happen last night?"_

She asked finishing the last of her orange juice and settling it on the table in front of them.

_"No. It seemed pretty normal actually"_

_"Good. Now we can get started"_

She stood up and made her way to the bedroom leaving Jake confused on the sofa. She returned 5 minutes later with a small bag and some paper rolls. She pushed everything off the table and unrolled the paper. He leant forward intrigued.

_"What's that?"_

She pulled out her pocket knife and used it as a paper weight. She looked at him and aligned the last remaining piece.

_"This is the schematics of the building. I thought it would be a good way to see if there's any place worth checking out."_ she said studying the paper.

She reached for her knife and began to flick it between her fingers.

Jake came and sat down next to her to get a better look. She noticed and watched his eyes scanning the document.

_"So this is our apartment here?"_ he questioned placing a finger over the section.

_"Yeah"_ she smiled. Siyan was right. She couldn't deny it. He was pretty cute.

_"And we cover the entire 5th floor?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Okay got it."_ he said getting up.

_"Well this building has 7 apartments, so if we can figure out who lives in each one, it will help knuckle it down and potentially help us find the monster"_

He said looking at her. She shook her head dismissing the thoughts.

_"Exactly. Although I wanna check out this section right here"_

She said leaning towards a new piece of paper and showing him the section called **"Underground Storage"** he looked at her.

_"It doesn't have this written on the newest document. It's like it's been wiped off"_ she explained.

_"I bet it's still there though"_ she said waiting for a response.

_"You're right. Okay we'll check it out tonight"_ he replied getting up and heading towards his room.

_"What are you doing?"_ she asked watching him go.

_"Oh I was going to go and unpack"_

He replied unsure whether he was doing something wrong. He relaxed when she saw her smile.

_"Good idea, while your doing that i'm gonna take a shower"_

She said undoing her hair and heading towards the bathroom. He watched her beautiful curls cascade below her shoulders. She shut the door and he heard the shower turn on.

It had been 20 minutes before he heard the door unlock. He was in the lounge lifting weights when he saw her walk out in a small vest and shorts. He stopped momentarily when she approached him, drying her hair in a towel.

_"That shower is amazing"_ she laughed sitting beside him.

_"Yeah you are"_ he mumbled, completely entranced by how beautiful she looked.

_"What?"_ she asked shocked

_"What?"_ he replied quickly getting back to his weights.

She smiled and nudged him playfully, laughing. He could feel himself going red. He wanted to change the conversation. He decided to try and ask her again how she knew about the magical world. He put his weight down and turned to her.

_"So Evie. How did you get to know about the existence of magical creatures?"_

_"Oh."_she looked down and reached for her pocket.

She opened her mouth to speak when a delivery pixie knocked on the window. They both turned to it. Evie went over and opened it.

_"Delievery for the American Dragon"_

_"Here"_ he raised his hand and was handed a small envelope.

He opened it and blue dust emitted from it to form the face of a small elf.

_"Hello, American dragon. I know you are busy. But it's an emergency. I need you to come down to the village in central park. We've got trolls coming down tonight to destroy us all! Help us laddie!"_ with that the dust fell to floor.

Jake looked towards Evelyn who had came and sat next to Jake.

_"Looks like they need us" she said turning to him._

_"The storage can wait"_ she said smiling.

He nodded and they both went to their rooms to change. Jake was waiting for Evelyn in the lounge. She came out wearing a black leather jacket, some black jeans and her brown calf high boots. Her hair was in a neat bun.

She looked at the clock. It was 11pm.

_"It's going to take us hours to drive there"_ she commented biting her lip.

_"Who said anything about driving?"_

Jake smirked making his way towards the window.

_"Dragon Up!"_ he said hovering out the window.

_"What? You can't carry me!"_ she protested leaning out the window to the now dragon Jake.

_"Sure I can. You know this is the quickest way"_ he said smiling.

He extended his arms out ready to catch her.

_"Okay. But if you drop me I'm gonna kick your ass"_

She commented climbing onto the fire escape railings. She breathed in and shut her eyes. She jumped. And was met to a warm scaled body. She opend her eyes and saw jake looking down on her laughing. She stupidly looked down and saw the busy street below her. She gripped into him tighter, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms were under her legs.

_"You are rather strange"_ he commented begining to head towards Central Park.

_"What?"_ she said moving into him tighter.

The cold air was smothering her and his body emitted a warm, safe heat that she liked.

_"You can fight trolls, werewolves and vampires but you are afraid of heights?"_

He said laughing. She shook her head embarrassed.

_"Leave me alone"_ she laughed.

_"Well, trolls aren't a big deal, I can handle them"_ she shouted over the loud air.

He looked down to her and held her closer.

_"I'm sure you can"_.

* * *

_"Do you have any 4s?"_ Fu asked peering over his set of cards.

_"Go Fish"_ Lao Shi replied smugly.

Fu reached over and took a card from the pack.

They were in the store, having a small poker game when they heard a knock on the door. The looked at each other surprised.

_"Are you expecting anyone?"_ Lao Shi asked, thinking it may be one of Fu's Friends.

Fu shook his head. Lao Shi got up from the table and made his way to the door. If it was trouble no one would fight the Chinese dragon.

He opened the door slowly. Stood in the door way was Siyan.

_"Siyan!"_ he exclaimed pulling her inside the store. She was soaked from the torrential rain that was pouring down.

_"Hello Lao Shi"_ she said rubbing herself.

_"Ay ya! Fu Dog get some tea for Siyan!"_

he called to the back of the store leading Siyan to the sofa. A few minutes later Siyan was wrapped in a blanket and sipping green tea.

_"Your tea is still as good as its always been Fu"_ she said putting her cup down delicately.

_"What can I say I'm a pro"_ he replied scratching himself.

She smiled and then lowered her head. Lao Shi noticed and looked at her concerned.

_"Something is bothering you"_

She raised her head and looked at him. Sadness in her eyes.

_"What have you seen?"_ he asked concerned.

_"It's Evelyn. She's in terrible danger. Something's going to happen to her but I can't figure out what or when. I know she's safe with Jake. It's when she's by herself I'm most worried. I had a vision of Rain, Birds, Green Eyes, Wings, and blood. But I can't understand how they're connected. But I know they are to Evelyn. That's why I came here. I need your help"_

She said putting her head into her hands.

Lao Shi stood up and looked at Fu.

_"Fu Dog. I want you to help Siyan make sense of her premonition. Look in every book. And do not stop until each symbol has a cause"_

He turned to Siyan.

_"Do not worry. Jake will protect her. And in the meantime we will find out what is after Evelyn"_ He said placing a comforting arm onto her shoulder.

_"Thank you. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her"._

With that, she got up and made her way towards the door.

_"Well let you know asap if we find anything"_ Fu said smiling as best he could.

She nodded, put her hood up and made her way into the rain.

_"Jake and Evie will find the creature wont they?"_ Fu asked shutting the door

_"Yes. Perhaps that is the warning"_

* * *

**Well... What do you think? Please Review!**


	9. Rookie

The rain hadn't stopped all night much to the annoyance of Jake and Evelyn. It was 3am and it still continued to pour down. Jake, still carrying Evelyn in his arms landed on the fire escape and transformed back human. Evelyn was leaning on him. He opened the window and climbed through with Evelyn behind him.

_"Sit over there"_ he instructed, pointing over to a dinning chair.

She did as she was told and slowly rested onto the chair. She reversed it so she was leaning on the back rest. She slumped over it exhausted and looked at the floor.

_"Where are the bandages?"_ Jake called from her room.

She could hear him looking through her bags that Siyan had packed.

_"I cant find them"_ he said heading to the kitchen and looking through the cupboards.

_"What are you doing?"_ she asked lifting her head up

"Trying to find something to help with the bleeding".

She shook her head and bit her lip. It hurt.

_"Jake"_

He stopped looking and looked at her.

_"Go to the bathroom. Grab a towel, then go into the cupboard above the sink and get the bottle of vodka. Trust me I'm gonna need it. Oh and paper towels. Lots of them."_

He frowned confused but decided to trust her and did as she asked. Minutes later he came back and placed them on the table.

_"God damn trolls."_ she muttered under her breath, rubbing her eyes.

She cursed at herself for getting hurt. She went to dodge a trolls punch but moved to late and was thrown against a tree and a small branch was stuck in her shoulder blade.

_"How bad is it?"_ he asked pulling a chair so he was behind her.

He moved her hair out the way which was now undone and lowered her shirt down so the back part of her shoulder was exposed. She winced as the material scraped over her sore skin. Jake felt for her. He didn't realise it was so big. But then he noticed she had a tattoo. He raised his eyebrow intrigued.

_"You have a tattoo?"_ he spoke out loud, without realising.

_"Yeah"_ she said looking behind her.

_"It's of two birds"_

_"Oh"_ he replied staring at the only part he could see. The rest was hidden by her shirt.

_"You need to pull it out Jake"_

_"What?"_

_"The wound. You need to pull the bark out."_

_"How do I do that?"_

She reached forward and grabbed the bottle of vodka. She took a large swig and tipped it behind her onto her shoulder blade. She hissed and leant forward. She was close to screaming.

_"Evelyn!"_ Jake shouted annoyed at her.

_"Damnit Jake shut up!" _

He looked at her in shock and bit his lip. She was leaning on the chair with her head on her arm. She was in so much pain and he hated the fact that he couldn't do anything about it.

_"Alright. This is gonna hurt."_ he transformed his hand so that he had his dragon claws. He blew some fire onto it to sterilise it.

_"Ready?"_

She took another drink of vodka and nodded.

He then dug his claws into the wound. He felt her tense up.

_"I'm sorry"_

_"Just get it out"_

He felt the bark and pinched his fingers around it. He pulled it out as fast as he could to not cause her anymore pain. She groaned as it left her body. He walked round and showed it to her. It was about an inch long. She smirked and took it off him.

_"Huh. It felt bigger"_

He smiled at her. But then noticed her wound was still open and bleeding. he got down to her so he was looking her in the eyes.

_"I need to close it Evie"_

_"my makeup bag, there should be a needle and thread in there. Get the needle and get the dental floss out the bathroom. That will close it for the time being." _

She put her head back down, she was tired. He lifted her head up and looked at her, she felt her heart race. He then went into the bathroom for the equipment. He pulled a chair behind her and reached for the vodka. She took another mouthful and handed it to him.

_"This is gonna sting"_ he tipped the vodka onto the wound.

_"Ouch"_ She hissed through her teeth.

He now threaded the needle with the dental floss and pierced her skin. He stroked her skin gently as a way to comfort her. She closed her eyes and leant forward. His hands were rough but she loved the way it felt over her back. He was busy concentrating when he heard her speak.

_"I was eight"_

_"Huh?"_ he asked looking up from his sowing.

_"You asked how I found out about the magical world. I was eight years old. My parents died when I was 3. I never had a home. I remember."_ she lifted her head up.

_"I remember when I was 7. My last foster family. My foster dad, John, was a drunk and used to hit his wife. I tried to stop it one night. But then he went for me and she held him off long enough for me to run. I ran. Oh god did I run. I ended up in an alley. But somehow, I'd interrupted something eating."_ she swallowed.

_"it was eating a person. I remember standing there frozen. It looked at me. It's teeth we're covered in blood. His blood."_ she could feel tears forming. She lowered her head. Jake had stopped sowing and came and sat by her. He took her hand.

_"Hey"_

She looked at him.

_"It's okay. We don't have to talk about it"_

_"No. It's okay, its just been so long since Ive thought about it you know? But I remember it ran straight towards me. And I stood there petrified. It got closer. But then a woman jumped in front of me and killed it there and then. It was Siyan. She took me home with her and well, the rest is history"_ she bit her lip as she remembered Siyan taking her by the hand and leading her home. She took another swig.

_"I must seem like such a rookie to you huh dragon?"_ she laughed

He looked up from his sowing.

_"You're not that bad. for a human"_ he smirked

_"Besides, I'm surprised you didn't come off worse. Not many people human or magic get let off that easy"_

_"Yeah. Siyans got me trained pretty well. As much as I hate the lessons, they really do help"_

Jake smiled as he remembered his old lessons with his grandfather.

_"How long till youre done?"_ she questioned

_"Not long, the wounds small but deep"_

_"Brilliant"_

There was a silence between the two. But it wasn't awkward like their previous experiences, it was calm and Evelyn could have sworn for a second that she fell asleep.

_"Done"_

She opened her eyes and looked behind her, she tried to see the wound but it was at an awkward part on her back.

_"Is it bad?"_ she asked raising an eyebrow

_"No. It'll heal up well"_ He replied taking the blood soaked paper and needle into the kitchen.

She got up and rolled her shoulder. She watched him pause by the sink and look down. He was thinking about something. She walked up behind him and placed a hand on his arm.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing."_ he moved from her touch and sat on the sofa.

She followed straight after him and sat next to him.

_"Jake"_

_"It's just..."_ he ran a hand through his hair and looked at her.

_"I should have protected you better. I promised I would."_ he looked down ashamed.

He felt her smooth hands touch his face. She turned his head to her.

_"Jake. This is what we do. We know the risks and yet we still fight. We have to. It wasn't your fault. You can't always be there to save me."_

They both looked at each other momentarily. Not saying a word. But then, Evelyn leant forward and kissed him. She realised and pulled back embarrassed. She got up and walked towards her room leaving Jake confused. He walked after her.

_"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"_

Jake pulled her back to him and kissed her more passionately. She relaxed into the kiss, his mouth was just as she imagined and more. Instinctively she placed her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him towards her room. They landed on her bed, him atop of her. He slid his jacket off, their lips never leaving each others.

_"Wait"_ she breathed her voice quiet.

_"What's wrong?"_ he asked kissing her neck.

_"I can't do this"_ she pushed him off her and stood by the bed. Jake stared at her.

_"What do you mean?"_ he asked sliding off the bed.

_"I need you to leave"_ she said looking at the floor.

He walked up to her in an attempt to try and understand.

She stood back away from him.

_"I thought-"_

_"You thought what Jake? That everything will be alright? Well you're wrong."_ she said tears in her eyes.

_"Were here to complete a mission. Not to fall in love"_ her voice trembling. She knew in her heart that she was lying to herself.

_"I want you to leave"_ she said looking at him.

_"Evie-"_ he approached her and was me with a forceful push from her.

_"Get out!"_ she screamed. He looked at her and then turned on his heels leaving the room without saying a word.

She threw herself onto her bed and cried. She knew shed hurt him. And it made her angry. But she couldn't risk him being hurt. She couldn't risk being hurt. Siyan had told her that after the mission was completed that they were to never see each other again. They were to go back to how things once were. But she knew she couldn't. She loved him. And the thought of never seeing him again made her heart break.

She continued to cry until she fell asleep. Unaware of something watching her...

Review please! :)


	10. There You'll Be

Jake was sat in the lounge thinking about what happened last night. So many complicated thoughts and emotions were on his mind, but in the end it all came back to her.

Evelyn. His Evelyn. The girl who he had fallen in love with at first sight. And then he got to kiss her. And to know she felt the same way made him fall even more deeply. He was certain that they would have made love there and then but she suddenly changed and he instead saw a different side to her.

He looked at his phone and saw that the time was 6am. It was still dark but he decided to get up and do something productive. He also wanted to try and take his mind off her too. He walked over to his computer and began to look up the history of the building.

An hour past when he heard her come out her room. He Looked up from the screen and watched her head into the kitchen. The silence was frustrating. He wanted to get an explanation from her. But he knew how stubborn she could be and decided to bite his tongue. He didn't want things to be anymore awkward than they already would be. If that was even possible.

She walked over to the lounge, a glass of orange juice in her hand and sat across from Jake. She watched his brown eyes study the screen. She put her glass down and went and sat next to him. He moved away from her slightly. She sighed under her breath.

_"So have you found anything else out?" _

She asked looking at the screen filled with newspaper articles.

_"No. Nothing on what could be doing this. There's no history on what the site was before, so I can't find out if something used to live here."_

_"Brilliant"_ she scoffed sarcastically running her fingers through her hair.

_"But I did find something about what exactly happened in here before the girls were killed"_ he commented clicking onto a newspaper report. It read

**"Girl Killed in Domestic Dispute"**

She raised an eyebrow. She was sympathetic and sad, but she didn't understand how it could be magic related.

_"As sad as it is, I don't see how it could be our department"_ she commented.

He looked at her and sighed.

_"Well actually it might just be, look."_

He highlighted a section that explained how the couple were with each other for 14 years and soon to be married. However, the night she was murdered, the man claimed to have seen a red light in the mirror and been possed by it. He had no recollection after wards and when he finally came through, she was dead.

_"A red light? How strange. I've never heard of a case like that"_ she said biting her lip.

_"Me neither. I'll have to research it some more_" he said typing the phrase

_"Red Light Possession"_ into his computer.

_"Well have fun with that, I'm going to take a look around the building, particularly the hidden storage underneath" _

Evelyn got up and made her way to the bedroom.

_"You can't go"_ he replied shutting his laptop and following her.

She pulled of her shirt from the day before and pulled out a black vest top from her drawer. Jake shifted uncomfortably.

_"I wasn't asking for your permission. I can handle this"_ she said pulling the vest over her head.

She leant forward Towards her mirror and tied her hair up. She then walked past him and headed for the door.

_"That's not what I meant-"_

_"Save it"_

She slammed the door shut leaving Jake alone in the apartment.

* * *

After much exploring Evelyn finally found a way into the underground storage. But a large drain guard was in her way. She knelt down and tried to lift it. But it was heavy and she felt her back strain. She stood up in an attempt to ease the pain and rubbed her lower back.

She could give up, but she knew that something was down there, so she knelt down again determined to move it. She gripped the metal and pulled with all her strength, but then a pair of red scaled hands appeared next to hers and pulled the drain out with ease and threw it behind her.

She looked behind her and saw Jake in dragon form staring at her annoyed. She stood up and glared at him back. She then pulled her small torch out and examined the hole. She raised her arm to cover her nose. It smelt really bad. She was about to jump in when he pulled her back.

_"Ill go first"_ he said sternly and entered the hole.

She watched him dissapearing into the darkness. She moved her light around in an attempt to find him.

_"Jake?!"_ she shouted leaning closer in.

The echo and silence was daunting and she started to panic.

_"Jake! Jake answer me!"_ she pulled out her pocket knife and was about to jump in when she heard him.

_"Coast is clear!"_ she sighed and put it back into her pocket.

She found a ladder and climbed down to see Jake on alert looking down the tunnel.

_"This way"_ he nodded to the left and began to walk

_"But what about this way?"_ she replied moving the opposite way

_"No. It's this way"_ he pointed

_"How do you know?"_ she retorted

_"Because...because"_

_"Because what?"_

_"Because I'm a dragon"_

_"Oh nice one. Tell you what dragon I'll go this way and you go that way, well cover twice as much ground then, meet back here in an hour. Deal?" _

She walked off before he could reply.

_"Fine!"_ he shouted and made his way to the left.

* * *

_"Stupid American dragon thinks he's better then everyone else"_ she mumbled, kicking the water at her feet.

The tunnel was partly flooded and the stench was un bearable. The only light was from her torch and it was eerily quite. She carried on walking until she came to a large room. She noticed a drop in temperature. She blew into her hands and saw her breath.

Drawing her knife she cautiously walked into the room and scanned her surroundings. It was empty and wet. A large pipe was in the corner and the only sound was its drops echoing. But then she noticed something in the corner of the room.

Walking up to it, her knife in hand she crouched down and saw a small box. She picked it up and bit her lip, deciding weather to open it or not. She opened it and saw it contained a photograph of a man tied to a chair. She looked at it. And for the first time ever she felt frightened.

He was tied to a chair about to be electrocuted. But instead of looking frightened like someone should be, he was staring right at the camera with a sinister grin. She felt her skin tingle. Someone was behind her. She put the photo in her pocket and readied her knife. She swung round armed with her knife but she was blocked. It was Jake. She moaned and backed off.

_"What are you doing here? I told you to meet back at the entrance in an hour!"_ she hissed, picking her torch up and pushing past him.

_"Thought you might want some help, besides you were right"_ he said flying next to her.

_"what are you talking about?"_ she asked raisng an eyebrow and exiting the room.

_"It was a dead end"_ he said turning back human.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

_"Excuse me?"_ she said laughing _"I don't think I caught that"_

He smiled and shook his head

_"You were right"_ he said pushing her gently.

She giggled to herself. And latched onto his arm.

_"Oh that reminds me"_ she reached into her pocket and pulled out the photo

_"I found this"_ she handed it to him. He jumped.

_"What?"_ she questioned noticing

_"Nothing. Must have been an electric shock"_ he said examining the photo.

_"Creepy, looks old maybe from the 20s."_ he commented handing it back to her.

They turned a corner and she saw the ladder appearing into view.

_"Burn it"_ she said handing it back to him.

_"What? why?"_ he questioned helping her up the ladder.

_"I don't like it, and besides, if it's him haunting the place burning the photo will stop him being tied here"_ she said climbing out and helping Jake.

_"Oh I see"_ and with that he breathed fire onto the photo.

But at the same time Jake felt a sharp pain to his head. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple.

_"Are you alright?"_ Evie asked holding him up. He'd suddenly become weak.

_"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit of a headache"_

_"Let's go home then"_ she said leading him back to the apartment.

* * *

It was now 11pm and both teens were sat in the lounge giggling about their experiences with the magical world.

_"So you're telling me that you had no idea that Jasmine was a Nynx? Oh Jake that poor girl! She warned you so many times!"_

She giggled after being told about Jakes disastrous date from his school dance.

_"Hey it wasn't my fault she couldn't resist my smooth charms"_ he said standing up and dancing to the radio they had playing silently.

She stared at him for a second then burst out laughing at the sight of Jake dancing like a geek. He sat down next to her

_"But in all seriousness though, I had no idea she was one. I was 13 and pretty stupid"_ he laughed looking at her.

The only light in the room were from a couple of candles lit on the table courtesy of Siyan. She laughed to herself and ruffled his hair

_"I'd love to have seen you at 13. I bet you were pretty cute"_

_"Hey! Well what about you? You must have been the popular girl of the school?"_

_"Nope. I was a nobody. I was always so busy protecting that I never got chance to be noticed"_ she said smiling.

_"Did it not bother you?"_ he questioned looking at her.

Her beautiful sun kissed skin was illuminated by the candles and she looked radiant. He swallowed.

_"Keep it cool jake"_ he thought.

_"Not really"_ she said laughing,

_"I mean there are times where I wanted to be normal, but I always knew that I'd find some happiness one day, and being able to guard and see the magic of the world on a daily basis. Well, ill take that over boring school any day"_ she smiled.

Faith Hills 'There you'll be' started to play on the radio.

_"I love this song"_ she said smiling.

She walked over to the window and looked out to the view. They were lucky enough to be overlooking a small field which had a large lake. She closed her eyes and listened to the song. But then she felt some warm hands turn her around. She was met with brown eyes smiling at her.

Instinctively, she put her arms around his neck and he moved his hands to her waist. Then, they slowly started to sway and dance. She closed her eyes and leant her head onto his shoulder, taking in everything that was happening.

He had never imagined a more perfect moment. She was safe in his arms and he wish this moment could last forever.

The song was coming to a close and he felt her lift her head up.

He leant in, wanting to kiss her. But they stopped before they could.

_"I'm sorry"_ she spoke, stroking his face

_"Its okay"_ and pulled her into a hug, the song stopped and so did their dance.

She looked at the floor.

_"I'm gonna-"_

_"Goodnight"_ he said kissing her cheek.

She made her way to her room, silent tears down her face.

_"Evelyn"_ he said running up to her,

She turned round.

_"I just want you to know, being here, with you. This is my happiness"_

He leant forward and kissed her forehead. She looked at the floor, tears in her eyes.

_"Mine too"_

And with that she closed her bedroom door content with knowing that even if it was for a little while, she was loved.

* * *

**Aw yay for mushy romance! But you can't deny everyone wants to slow dance with the one they love. I thought Faith Hills THere you'll be was a perfect choice. FOr those of you who haven't heard it, I seriously reccomend you do, its a beautiful song! :) **

**Oh, next chapter is going to be very, very dark indeed. So i thought I'd pre warn you so as I don't get stupid reviews about the contents of it. **

**Please review! It honestly makes my day knowing someone has taken time to read my work :) much love! **


	11. Love Remains The Same

I could hear him moving around in the lounge. Sitting up, i opened my eyes slowly and looked around my room. Judging by the sunlight that was surrounding me, it had just gone 8am. I rubbed my face in an attempt to wake myself up.

I looked at my dressing table and saw my reflection. My hair was a mess and my eyes were bloodshot. I groaned and moved to the end of my bed, there's no way in hell I'm going to let him see me like this! I decided that I'd put my hair in a long braid today. I went to the window and opened it, deciding it might clear my eyes a bit. I knew I shouldn't have cried last night. So I grabbed a makeup wipe and sat on the ledge, looking onto the streets below.

But my thoughts turned to Jake. And everything that happened yesterday. The Photo, our conversations, that dance. I paused and remembered his hands around me. The Way he held me close. I wish that song could have played all night. I bit my lip and looked out the window, remembering what Siyan had told me.

_"Evelyn. You are to complete this mission and come straight home. You are never too see him again. Everything is to go back to the way it once was. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes. I understand"_

I shook my head at how nieve I was. It was before I had met Jake. Before I knew this would happen. Before I knew I would fall in love...

I realised what I had just admitted. I was in love. I smiled and made my way to my dresser, pulling out my green tshirt. I began to plait my hair, smiling as I did so.

I, Evelyn Carter was in love with the American Dragon. I'd pulled on my skinnies and did a last minute spot check before I left my room. Luckily my eyes had cleared up and they were back to their normal emerald green shade. I turned to the door excited.

Opening it I saw Jake jump, startled at my entrance. He was sat on his computer again. I stopped dead in my tracks. Normally, I knew he would watch me or at least say hi. But he went straight back to his computer not saying a word. I frowned, confessed at his actions. Still, I made my way to the kitchen for my daily fill of orange juice. I poured myself a glass and watched him. He was starting to get Dark Circles and he looked oddly pale. I felt bad so I walked over to him.

_"Jake"_ I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't even react or turn to me, he just grunted as if that was an acceptable hello.

_"Uhm. Are you okay? You don't look to great" _

I said as nicely as possible, not wanting to insult him.

He turned to me and rubbed his forehead.

_"Yeah I'm fine. Just feeling a bit under the weather." _

_"Oh. Well, maybe you should go lie down. I can carry on with what you're doing."_ I paused realising I had no idea what he was doing.

_"What are you doing?"_ I felt like a complete idiot.

But he didnt reply. Instead he carried on typing.

_"Jake?"_ I spoke annoyed at his ignorance.

_"Jake..."_ I went to touch his shoulder

_"What!"_ he screamed at me he stood up, his stool flying from him.

The next thing I knew I felt a painful slap across my face and I landed with a thud on the floor. I could feel my heart breaking. My hair had come undone and it was covering my face. I stayed still, shocked at what just happened. I looked up to him, tears in my eyes.

His face was angry, but then he realised what he'd done and his face softened, and he approached me. I flinched back. Unsure of weather he'd hurt me again.

_"Evie-"_

I shook my head and wiped my tear that had trickled down my cheek.

He knelt down and moved my hair so he could see my face. I looked at him not saying a word.

_"Evie. I'm so sorry. I didn't-"_ he pulled me in and I felt more of my tears appearing.

Pulling me up to him, we walked over to the couch. I didn't say a word, the shock had got to me. This wasnt my Jake.

_"What's happend to you?"_ I whimpered not looking at him.

_"I- I- dont know. I keep having these illusions. That a man is out to get you, in the apartment. And I thought he was you. I swear to you baby. I'd never ever do anything to hurt you."_ he replied tears in his eyes. I hugged him.

_"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_ I said stroking his hair.

_"I didn't know it would get this bad"_ he replied breaking the hug and looking to the floor.

_"Go and lie down Jake. I'm going to look and see if I can find anything about this happening before"_ I instructed pulling him to his feet and gesturing towards the door.

My voice was still shaken and I could still feel a slight burning on my cheek. He moved my hair out the way and kissed my cheek tenderly. I could tell he was really ashamed of what he'd done. But I knew it wasn't his fault. This time it was me saving Jake. I watched him enter his room and close the door. I made my way towards his computer and decided to look up the mens accounts of what exactly happened.

I looked towards his door. I then scanned the room thinking about what jake had said. About him seeing someone around the apartment.

"_Leave him alone."_ I spoke sternly looking around the room.

I turned my attention back towards the computer, determined to find out whats happening to Jake. I'll look all night if I have too...

* * *

Jake woke to the sound of knocking at his door, he heard the door open slowly and Evelyn tip-toe in carefully. He felt to ill to open his eyes, so he lay still. He en felt her sit next to him, she leant down and kissed his forehead.

"Everything's gonna be alright Jake, I promise" he felt the mattress lift up and the door close.

He succumbed to another half hour sleep and woke with a start, he heard someone laugh in his ear. Rubbing the sweat from his head he made his way towards the bathroom, wanting to wash the layer of sweat from his skin. The shower was cooling on his skin and he took a moment to enjoy the tranquility the water provided for him.

He showered and then made his way into the lounge to see Evelyn asleep on the couch, a notepad next to her. He picked it up and inspected it.

_**"5 female deaths, 4 of the men are now dead, only one left alive is Harry Kirkpatrick, in the Rhode Island mental institute. Visit?" **_

He glanced at Evelyn who was in a deep sleep, her curly hair washed over the sofa. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room and settled her down on the bed, unaware that she had woken slightly and was aware of what he had done. She decided to stay quiet. She could sense he was looking at her. She then felt the floorboards creak as he made his way out. She sat up suddenly and called to him

_"Jake"_

He turned around sadness in his eyes. He had an overwhelming feeling of gilt for what happened earlier.

_"Stay"_ she pleaded looking at him with love in her eyes.

He made is way back across the floor and joined her on the bed. She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt his chest rise and fall with each breath. And they stayed still, not saying a word until they both fell asleep.

* * *

It had been a week until Evelyn was granted authorisation to visit the institute. It would have taken longer but Luckily, a sorceress worked there so was able to give them clearance. They traveled there by car, each taking turns to drive while the other slept. The majority of the time Evelyn was driving as Jake had progressively gotten worse, much to the worry of Evelyn.

They were now pulling up to the institute and went through several security checks. Jake had lost his temper a couple of times but Evelyn was able to cover for him. They were greeted by the sorceress in the reception.

_"Welcome American Dragon and companion"_ she said shaking the teengagers hands.

_"I'm Charlotte. You are here to see Kirkpatrick?"_

_"Hi Charlotte and yes we are"_ he replied his voice raspy.

She noticed the sickness in his voice and raised an eyebrow.

_"Right. Well if you just follow me I'll take you too him"_ she walked off Witt he teenagers close behind.

_"So how long has he been in here?"_ Evelyn asked taking in her surroundings.

_"15 years this December. A very odd patient as you well know. I trust you know what has happened?"_ she replied

_"Yeah me and Jake are in the apartment at the moment trying to gt rid of it, the problem is, we have no idea what it is"_

_"Harry will tell you. He's a good man, that's why they placed me here, so that I could protect him I case it returned."_

She stopped outside a hall filled with patients talking to guests.

_"He's over in the far left corner"_ she pointed unlocking the door.

_"I will be back in half an hour"_ she said opening the door for them.

_"Thank you"_ Evelyn said entering first.

Jake followed soon behind, slow in his walking. They approached the table where Harry was sat. His head was low and he was fiddling with his hands.

_"Harry?"_ Evelyn said sitting opposite him.

He raised his head and looked at the two teenagers.

_"I'm Evelyn, this is Jake. We're here to talk about what happened between you and Annabelle the night when you saw the light"_

_"You believe me?"_ his voice was brittle but deep.

_"Yes we do. We're in the apartment investigating and were going to get rid of it. But we need your help"_ she reached into her pocket and pulled out her notepad.

_"Tell me exactly what happened that night"_ she pleaded, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

He took a deep breath and looked at the teenagers.

"_I was 23 and in love. Annabelle, my fiancé, was the love of my life and my world. We had just gotten engaged and were determined to find a place to start our new life. So when we saw how cheap apartment 5 was going, we brought it straight away._

_The first couple of weeks were fine. Perfect infact. I was with her, and I didn't want anything else. But then I started seeing shadows and things started moving out of place. I didn't take any notice, I thought it would disappear after a while. But then I got ill. I couldn't sleep, I had severe headaches and I was angry."_

He looked up at Evelyn copying the notes, Jake was sat listening intensively.

She looked at Harry.

_"It's okay, we need to know everything"_ he sighed and looked down again.

_"Then I saw him. I was asleep one night, Annabelle in my arms and he was stood in the corner. He pointed at her. I thought it was an intruder, so I jumped up ready to pounce, but he disappeared. It got worse. I was angry constantly, and he was always there watching me and her. Always pointing._

_But he spoke one night. He told me Women were the scum of the earth and didn't deserve to live. She became worried and invited I visit a doctor. But I refused. I didn't want to frighten her more than I already was. For a while he seemed to have dissapeared. And me and Annabelle were considering starting a family. I finally thought it was that night, I went to the bathroom brushing my teeth before bed. And I saw it. Him. In the mirror."_

_"What did you see Harry?"_ Evelyn questioned looking at him concerned.

_"It was all so sudden, I looked in the mirror and he was there, laughing then the next thing I knew a red light came towards me and that's the last I remember. I woke up next to her corpse. Blood all over me. Before I had chance to think. The cops swooped in and arrested me. And that's how I ended up here."_

He started crying to himself.

_"The only woman I ever loved is dead because of me"_ he sobbed

Evelyn reached forward and took his hand.

_"No Harry. It wasn't you. Harry look at me"_ She said, she herself feeling sympathy towards the poor man.

He looked up to the young girl.

_"I promise you, I will find him and I will make him pay"_ she promised, thinking about what Harry had been through as well as what he was doing to Jake.

_"Be careful. He is cunning."_ he looked at the two teenagers with a straight face.

_"Jake & Evelyn Long! Times up!"_ they turned their heads towards the guard at the door who was stood with Charlotte. They stood up ready to leave.

_"Goodbye Harry."_ Evelyn said laying a hand on his shoulder.

Jake went to follow her when he was grabbed by Harry.

_"What the?-"_

_"She's in danger."_

_"what?"_

_"The girl. If you don't find him. He will kill her. You will kill her."_ Harry said looking at Jake.

_"I won't let-"_

He banged his fist on the table.

_"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE HIM. HE WILL KILL HER. KILL HER. KILL HER"_ he shouted pulling his hair out.

Jake looked on in shock and was pushed out of the way by several guards. He walked to where Evelyn and Charlotte was.

_"Are you okay Jake?"_ she asked him noticing how uncomfortable he looked.

_"Yes. Can we go now"_ he said barging past them.

* * *

Jake was in the car waiting for Evelyn.

He could see her And Charlotte discussing something.

_"He has latched to Jake hasn't he?"_ she asked noticing Evelyn's face filled with sadness.

_"Yeah. He hit me this morning"_

_"He hit you?!"_

_"it wasnt his fault. He said that he saw him in my place. It's all since I found that damn photo."_

_"What photo?_

_"While we were investigating the building, I found a photo showing a man in an electric chair. I told jake to burn it, but as he touched it he suddenly became ill, said he had a headache or something"_ she said shaking her head.

_"I thought that by burning the photo, he wouldntnhave a reason to haunt the place. But he's somehow still here"_ she said looking at Charlotte.

_"Here. Take this."_ she handed Evelyn a small pendant.

_"It will protect you. What ever you do. Do not take it off. It won't stop Jakes hallucinations, but it will help him feel better. I blessed it as soon as I knew you were coming."_

Evelyn hugged her. _"Thank you."_

_"Rememeber child, evil has many forms, but love remains the same" _

_"Goodbye Charlotte and thank you for everything"_ with that she made her way towards the car to see Jake in a hot sweat.

She turned the engine on and began her journey home. She opened her hand to inspect the pendant. It was a circle with a white star in the middle. She grasped it tightly. Afraid of what was too come. But she had a duty to destroy this thing. She looked at Jake who was sleeping.

_"I promise i'll save you Jake."_

* * *

**Hello my beauties :) what did you think? Poor Harry ey! :( I'd love to hear your thoughts in this chapter. Also, not to reveal anything, but this story's gonna start to get really, really good :) So please stick with me! Love! X**


	12. Dragon Up

She pulled up outside the apartment and rubbed her temple. She turned the engine off and her mind began to remember everything that had been said that day at the institute.

_"Remember, Evil has many faces, but love remains the same"_

She reached to her neck and gripped her pendant. She looked at Jake who was asleep with a layer of sweat over his face. Her heart ached. But as long as she remained strong, she'd save him. She opened her door and made her way to Jakes side. Opening it, she knelt down beside him and shook him gently.

_"Jake"_

He stirred slightly and she saw his eyes squeeze harder shut.

_"Jake"_ she placed her hand on his cheek.

His eyes shot open when they made contact.

_"Evie?"_ he asked confused.

_"Yeah. It's me"_ she smiled. She took his hands and pulled him out the car.

_"Come on were home"_

He followed her back up to the apartment and collapsed onto the sofa. She watched him and got him a glass of water. She sat beside him and handed it to him.

_"I feel so useless and weak"_ he commented, taking a sip from the glass.

_"Its okay"_ she assured him, taking his hand.

_"No it's not"_ he replied shaking his head.

_"Im the American dragon. I should be able to handle this. Instead I'm losing"_

_"Jake, it's not about winning or losing. It's about us staying strong and defeating him"_

He looked down unconvinced.

_"See this"_ she said, showing him the pendant.

_"It will help you."_ she leant forward and placed it over his head.

She looked down at him and kissed him gently on his forehead. He pulled her into a hug. She sat on his lap and stroked the back of his head comforting him. Her head was on his shoulder and he closed his eyes.

_"Come on. It's time we get some rest"_ she said helping him up and heading towards the bedroom.

Jake came out the bathroom, and stopped in his tracks. Evie was sat on the window ledge brushing her hair. The moonlight made her look beautiful and she was smiling happily to herself, watching the streets below. He leant on the door frame and smiled to himself. He just wished that he could be of more use. He hated feeling so useless and putting her in danger. He made his way to the bed and climbed in. Evie, noticing his presence turned to him and made her way to him. He opened the covers and felt her tiny frame slide next to him. They both looked at each other, their faces only centimetres apart. She smiled and placed a hand onto his cheek. Her cold hands meeting his hot skin.

_"You need to sleep Jake" _

She ran her thumb across his cheek and smiled, watching him close his eyes. When she was sure he was asleep she turned the other way and closed her eyes too. She was just about to dream when a voice woke her up.

_"Evie?"_

_"Hmm?"_ She answered not moving.

_"If... If I become worse. I need you to promise me something"_

_"What?"_ she answered, her mind clouded with sleep.

_"I need you to run."_

_"What?"_ she was now fully awake. She turned to him and rested onto her elbow.

_"What are you talking about Jake?"_

_"What Harry said. About him getting worse. I've already hurt you. What if-"_

He was silenced by her soft lips meeting his. She looked into his eyes.

_"I'm not going to leave you. Not like this. If we Give up now, someone else could get hurt. We have to finish this"_

_"But if anything happens to you"_

_"I don't care jake."_ she kissed him more passionately this time.

_"I love you."_ she reached down and touched the pendant that was around his neck.

He slid his hand over hers.

_"We started together, and that's how we'll end it."_ she rested back into his arms.

_"Now sleep baby. For me."_

She turned away from him and lay silent once more until she heard his breathing even out to let her know she was asleep. Once she knew he was, she succumbed to the sleep that had finally caught up with her.

But he wasn't. Someone was taunting him.

**"I'm going to kill her"**

_"Leave her alone. Take me"_

**"Oh don't worry I plan too. But first, I'm gonna put her down like the bitch she is"**

He turned to Evelyn and slid his arm over her waist protectively.

_"Not if I kill you first"_

**"Good luck. You'll need it."**

* * *

The sun shone through the window and the gentle heat made its way to Evelyn's face. She squinted and opened her eyes. The quilt was up to her chin and she felt to comfy to move. For a moment she thought she was back in her old bedroom. But then she remembered a certain someone was asleep next to her. She reached her arm behind her, thinking she'd feel his body next to hers. But instead she was met with an empty space. She sat up and looked beside her. Jake was gone. Fearing the worst, she jumped out of bed and headed for the door.

She was surprised when she saw him boxing. She leant on the door frame and watched him. He had his iPod in and was punching away, not a care in the world. His back was to her and she saw the crevices in his back from all the muscles he had obtained over the years. She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him jump at her touch. She kissed his Shoulder blades and rested her head on his back.

He turned around and pulled his headphones out.

_"Morning"_ he smiled kissing her.

She smiled into the kiss. Then, she reached up and felt his forehead.

_"How're you feeling?"_ she quizzed, unsure at this sudden change.

_"A lot better actually."_

_"You're temperatures down. Do you still feel weak?"_

_"Actually no. Ive been boxing for about an hour now."_ he said wiping his face with a towel and making his way to the kitchen.

_"Why didn't you wake me?"_ she replied following him. He went to the refrigerator and poured her a glass of orange juice.

_"Because you were tired"_ he said handing her the glass. She rolled her eyes and took a sip.

_"And because you looked beautiful"_ she paused and smiled at him.

_"Cheesey!"_ she laughed walking over to him and pushing him playfully.

_"Are you sure you feel okay?"_ she asked again raising an eyebrow at Jake who was now making his way toward the bathroom. She sat down on the side of the bath and watched him.

_"Yes. I honestly do"_ he picked up his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth.

She looked at him sceptically.

_"And you have no anger or headaches what so ever?"_

He rinsed his mouth out and looked at her through the mirror. Her arms were crossed and she was waiting for an answer.

_"Yeah. I feel brand new. It must be this"_ he gestured the pendant around his neck.

_"It must have worked."_ He leant behind her and turned the shower on.

_"Hmm"_ she said biting her cheek and looking at the floor. He could sense that she was still worried. So he decided to break the tension.

_"It's just that-"_

Before she could even finish her sentence Jake had pulled both of them into the water, both of them getting soaked. He laughed out loud as she screamed.

He was on the bottom with her straddling him. She flipped her head backwards in an attempt to get her hair that was stuck to her face out the way. She gasped in shock, and scrambled out of the bath, landing on the floor with a thud. He leant over the edge cand wiped the water out of his eyes, laughing as he did so. She stood up and glared at him. He smiled at her cheekily and went to stand up to help her, but she leant over and grabbed the shower head herself and pushed him back down into the tub to soak him more.

She was laughing and had the shower head in his face, water blinding them, they both wrestled for it and in the end Evelyn ended up back into the tub, Jake beneath her. She put the shower head beside them and looked at Jake lovingly.

Leaning forward, she kissed him tenderly on his lips. She could feel his hand sliding up her waist, pushing her wet shirt up as he did so. He moaned when he felt her tongue enter his mouth. His hands slipped towards her breast and she jumped at the sudden rush of pleasure. She pulled him up so he could be closer to her, never breaking the kiss. His mouth moved towards her neck and her breath hitched in her throat at his touch. She tilted her head back so he could kiss her further. His hand was now softly kneading her breast and she bit her lip, a moan escaping her lips. He looked up to her who had turned her gaze back to him and kissed him a final time. She bit his lip and climbed off of him planting one more kiss onto his lips. He watched her climb out of the bath and grab a towel. A smirk across her face. He watched her disappear out of the bathroom. Reaching above him, he turned the shower off and leant backwards taking in what had happened. He lay there until he heard her call him.

_"Jake"_

He hopped out the bath and found her in her room sat brushing her damp hair.

_"Can I ask you something?"_

He nodded. _"Sure"_

She laughed to herself. "_Can you dragon up for me?"_ she said smiling.

He raised an eyebrow _"Why?"_

She crossed over to her hamper basket and put her towel in there.

_"I haven't really had chance to get a good look at a dragon before"_ she said rubbing her arm. She felt stupid so she made her way into the lounge. He turned and smiled, watching her go.

_"Actually forget it."_ she said over her shoulder.

_"Evie"_

_"I know I'm so stupid-"_

_"Evie..."_

_"You're not a performing monkey-"_

_"Evie!"_ he shouted. She turned round startled at his voice and saw him. In dragon form stretched in the lounge.

_"Is this okay? I'm not scaring you am I?"_ he questioned moving toward her.

She stared at him shocked. She walked towards him and closed her eyes. She outstretched her hand and felt his skin. It felt tough but warm. She began to trace his body with her hands, her fingers gliding over every crevice and muscle. Jake closed his eyes at her touch.

She laughed to herself.

_"You're long."_ she made her way back towards his head and stroked his cheek. She kissed it delicately.

_"Thank you"_ she felt a gentle heat emit from his body and he was back to his human form in front of her.

_"You've never seen a dragon before?"_ he asked as they both lay down on the sofa. She lay her head onto his chest.

_"No. I didn't even know you guy existed until I saw you in the alley."_

_"Oh"_ he said kissing her head. He played with her curls between his fingers.

_"Who would have guessed that we'd end up here together. It's so strange to think that Gramps and Siyan know each other"_

She yawned. _"I know_" she suddenly rememberd what She had promised to Siyan. She sat up. Jake looked at her confused.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Jake... There's something I need to tell you"_

_"What is it?"_

She sighed and looked at him.

_"After we leave here. I can't see you again."_

He shot up.

_"What? why?"_

_"I promised Siyan. It's for our own good"_

_"How can you possibly say that? We love each other. How am I supposed to accept the possibility of never seeing you again? I love you Evie. I loved you from the moment I saw you. You were on my mind constantly after that night. And it was killing me knowing I'd never see you again. So when you came to me and I found out we'd be here. I knew we were ment to be"_

She looked away. She couldn't betray Siyan. She just couldn't.

He sighed and picked up his phone.

_"It says here that weve got another week in the apartment."_ he looked at her.

_"So we better make sure that he's gone before we leave"_

She nodded and wiped her cheek. He leant forward and kissed her tear away. he got up and pulled her with him.

_"Come on, let's check out the apartments further"_

_"Okay"_

* * *

Review please!:)


	13. Surprise

It took them a further 3 days to finally complete searching the apartments. All the while Jake continued to increase in health. Both mentally and physically. It was strange but Evelyn didn't want to keep pestering him about how he was feeling.

Each day she woke up to him either boxing or doing some type of workout. And each day he'd do something to further convince her to stay with him and go against Siyans orders.

Even though they searched every apartment, basement and corner of the building, they found no trace of anything else that could be tying the entity to the building. He was gone. And they'd never felt so relieved.

It was a warm summer night when Evelyn woke from her evening nap. She walked into the lounge expecting Jake to be there as he usually was, either boxing or meditating. But he wasn't. She searched the whole apartment and sat on her bed in defeat.

_"Where could he be?"_ she said biting her cheek, her mind clouded with worry.

Just then she heard a knock on her bedroom window. She turned, and to her relief saw Jake in his dragon form hovering outside. She crossed the room and pulled the window open.

_"Hi"_ she smiled

_"You know we do have a door"_ she said signalling behind her.

He laughed _"I know, but I wanted to surprise you"_

_"Surprise me? How exactly are you going to that Dragon Boy"_ she said leaning forward playfully.

_"Meet me on the roof in 10 minutes, then you'll see"_ he said flying closer to her then taking off toward the roof.

She leaned out her window and watched him disappear overhead. She closed the window and made her way to her wardrobe. She opened it and scanned the contents. She didn't know what to wear.

What did he mean by surprise? A mission? In that case she reached for her usual black sleeved shirt and combat trousers. But what if it was something sweet? She bit her cheek and glanced at her black Bodycon dress.

_"Screw it"_ she said reaching for the dress.

She was confident enough to know that if something was to happen she could handle it. And also having the American Dragon with her was a good sign too. She walked over to the mirror and placed it onto her chair. She undid her bun and ruffled her hair. It formed loose wavy curls down to her lower shoulder blades and she applied a small coat of mascara onto her lashes.

She then pulled the dress onto her delicate, but powerful body and turned into the mirror. She sighed at her reflection. And her memory flashbacked to the night she had first met Jake in the club. She smiled, proud that even after all these years of fighting and battles, she still managed to look half decent. She decided to wear some small nude coloured heels that she had brought. Slipping them on, she headed for the door to the apartment. She turned to the flight of stairs that lead to the roof.

Her stomach was filled with agitation and butterflies. She didn't know what to expect. What if she was over dressed? What if they had a small mission to complete? What if Jake hated what she looked like? She stopped just before the door and sighed deeply, anxious as to what was on the other side to the door. She pushed through and was met with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

A small garden was before her. She looked around amazed. In the far left corner was a small rockery, with a beautiful fountain at the end. All around there were tiny lanterns lit against the New York nighttime sky. And in the centre of this Garden was a small canopy, with a large sofa and a small fire next to it. She placed her hand on her heart and felt tears in her eyes. It was beautiful.

_"Jake?_" she called as she moved further into her little wonderland.

_"Over here baby"_

She turned towards the voice and saw Jake sat on the edge of the roof wearing a blazer complete with a bow tie.

_"Wow."_ he said approaching her.

_"You look beautiful"_

She looked down embarrassed.

_"Are you sure?"_ she replied fiddling with a curl of her hair.

_"I feel stupid"_

_"Dont"_ he said taking the curl and brushing it behind her ear. He then leant forward and kissed her cheek.

_"You are beautiful"_ he whispered into her ear. She felt her body shiver.

_"I um. Wow"_ she said cleaning her throat.

He smirked at her awkward response.

_"Did you make all of this?"_ she said walking towards the fountain and peering into the water.

_"Sort of. I had a little help from the sprites. They're pretty good with gardening"_

She giggled.

_"Hey I did all the lifting!"_ he said picking her up and spinning her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

_"You shouldn't have gone through this much trouble"_ she said touching his pendant.

_"I know. But you're work it. Besides, we leave here in under two days, so I wanted you to have something to always look back on. And remember me"_

She smiled and kissed him again.

_"I love you Evelyn"_

_"Ditto"_

* * *

They now found themselves lay on the large sofa underneath the stars. She had her head lay on his chest and his arm was around her.

_"Jake?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"This has been the best night of my life"_ she said leaning up so she was looking into his brown eyes.

He smiled _"Mine too"_

She bit her lip _"That's why. I've decided, I want to come with you"_

_"What?"_ he replied getting up so he was level with her.

_"After we finish here. Well leave together. Me and you."_

_"What about Siyan?"_

_"I don't care. I love you Jacob Luke Long, and I never want to spend a day without you"_ she said cupping his face into a kiss.

_"I love you too"_ he leaned in and kissed her again. But then a raindrop fell and landed between them. She looked up and laughed.

_"No!"_ she said getting up and grabbing her shoes. Jake was behind her and they both shuffled of the sofa and made a break for the door, both of them in hysterics.

They were completely soaked by the time they got back to the apartment.

They both ran into the bathroom and began to dry themselves off. Their laughter filing the apartment.

_"I'm gonna call it a night baby"_ she said planting a kiss onto his cheek. She turned her back to him

_"Can you unzip me?"_ she picked her hair up out of the way and looked behind her smiling.

He leant forward and undid her dress slowly. The dress opening up to reveal her tattoo. When her back was fully exposed, he traced her tattoo with his fingers amazed at the beauty of it.

_"Wow. Your tattoo"_

_"Do you like it?"_ she said giggling.

He leant in and kissed her back. She closed her eyes at his touch. He moved closer to her so he his lips were by her ear

_"It's beautiful"_ she moaned lightly and kissed him her hand pulling him closer.

_"I love you"_ she breathed looking him in the eyes.

_"Good night baby"_ he replied watching her leave the bathroom.

He heard her bedroom door shut and he turned to the mirror. Happy that everything was perfect. She was going to leave with him, and he began to think of their future together. He took the pendant off and placed it on the side. Turning the tap on, her leant forward and splashed his face with the cold water. Keeping his eyes shut, he reached for the towel and dried his eyes. He looked into the mirror and saw him.

His heart stopped and he stepped backwards away from the mirror.

_"You!"_ his voice in shock

_"Hello dragon"_ he replied turning his head to the side

_"What's the matter? Thought I was gone? You really are stupid. I'd never leave such a beautiful lady alive in my domain"_ his face became distorted and evil.

_"Leave us alone!"_ Jake screamed at the mirror throwing a glass at it.

He ran towards the door, he needed to get Evie and get out. But as soon as he turned the entity was there, an evil look on his face.

_"Dont worry Dragon. You wont remember any of this"_ and with that he sent a blinding red light towards Jake. He attempted to cover his eyes. But it went black...


	14. Magnus

Please bare in mind that this scene is very angsty/violent and possibly upsetting. So if you get emotional easy, perhaps you should skip this chapter and wait for my next one. You have been warned so if I get any reviews slating the graphicness of this chapter, I will either ignore or delete it depending on what has been said... 

* * *

He awoke and looked at himself in the mirror. A smirk crept across his face as he examined himself.

_"Yes. Yes this will do quite nicely boy" _

His head turned to the door as he realised she was asleep in her bed. Perfect. He silently made his way towards her room, the sounds of the floorboards creeping filled the apartment.

He placed a hand on the door and opened it to show her asleep in her bed. Her curly hair washed over the pillow. He went closer, the sight too tempting to ignore. Sitting on the side of the bed, he studied her.

She was asleep face down, her hand delicately placed beside her face. He noticed her tattoo through her black vest top. He stroked the back of his hand down her, licking his lips as he did so. She stired slightly as his touch but nestled down further into the bed, oblivious to the evil next to her.

He leant forward and kissed her back

_"Jake?"_ she opened an eye and looked behind her to see him sat there, a smirk on his face.

_"Go away dragon boy, I'm trying to sleep"_ she giggled.

He slid his hand under the quilt attempting to touch her intimately. She moved away and turned her head away.

_"I said go away"_ she said sternly.

He looked at her angrily and pulled the quilt of her, she jumped in shock at the abrupt action. He crawled on the bed towards her and pinned her down

_"What the fuck are you doing? I said stop it!"_

He crashed his lips onto her, biting her tongue and lips harshly. She squeeled and shuffled beneath him attempting to get away. But his powerful frame was to much against her small body.

_"Stop it Jake!"_ she shouted freeing her hand and slapping him.

His face turned away at the action and she rubbed her swollen lips. He turned back sharply. His eyes glowing red. She gasped and tried to move away, realising he was back.

_"You!"_ she shouted fighting with all her might.

He smirked and leaned in his face inches away from hers.

_"You're mine bitch"_ he growled.

She spat in his face determined to not show any fear. Wiping the spit from his face he punched her in one swift moment. She could taste a bitter iron flavour in her mouth and realised she was bleeding.

It had also made her disoriented so she slowly rolled onto her front and tried to crawl away. He reached for her hair and pulled her head and came next to her ear.

_"I'm going to enjoy this"_ he said licking the side of her face.

She winced, tears forming in her eyes.

He pushed her harshly onto her front and ripped the back of her shirt. She looked around for anything that could save or help her. She saw a lampshade and reached for it slowly, all the while he was getting closer.

She managed to wrap her fingers around it silently and threw it behind her, the sound of it breaking against his body. He rolled of her and onto the bed. She rolled off and landed on the floor with a thud. She pushed herself onto her hands and knees and with the support of the bed got onto her feet.

By this time he was on the other side stood waiting for her. He reached to his head and examined the blood in his hand.

_"Careful. Hurt me and you hurt lover boy"_ he smirked, making his way towards her.

She looked at the floor trying to think of the next thing to do. His hands were outstretched so she ducked and pushed him into the wall, his head making contact. He fell to the floor dazed. She knelt beside him and kneed him in the forehead knocking him out. She stopped and looked at his unconscious body on the floor.

He wasn't wearing the pendant. She ran to the bathroom and grabbed it front the side and placed it around his neck. He was trapped in the body, no where to go. She could finally get rid of him once and for all...

* * *

He lifted his head dazed and looked in front of him to see Evelyn sat on a chair playing with her pocket knife. He began to laugh.

_"I don't see how you can find this so funny"_ she said looking at him.

_"You're trapped. No where to go"_

He looked down at his neck to see the pendant and rope around his body, he was tied to a radiator.

_"Clever. For a whore that is"_ he smirked.

She walked up to him and placed her knife under his throat.

_"Who are you?"_ she said sternly looking him in the eyes.

_"Careful. Wouldn't wanna damage pretty boys face now would you" _

She smirked and made her way to a small bag on the table. She pulled out a small canister.

_"What's that?"_ he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

_"This?"_ she gestured to the canister.

_"Just some special water"_ she walked over to him.

_"You look thirsty"_

She opened his mouth, tipping the water down his throat. He began to scream and shake.

_"You bitch! Holy water!"_ he screamed.

_"I find it quite refreshing actually. Oh no wait. You're not human are you! Silly me. Only evil spirits burn from this. So Jake will be fine"_ she said taking a sip.

_"But you? Not so much. Now are you going to tell me your name? Or will I have to hydrate you again"_

_"Magnus. My name is Magnus"_ he replied, his eyes flashing from red to Jakes brown.

_"Magnus huh? So tell me, what are you doing here?"_ she said pulling a chair in front of him and sitting down.

_"To kill of course"_

_"Of course."_ she said rolling her eyes.

_"Well Magnus, it's been nice knowing you. But you're going straight back to hell." _

She said leaning forward and tipping the entire contents down his throat. She walked away and sat back on the chair. He was screaming and skating violently he then stopped suddenly and looked at her.

_"I'll see you real soon girl"_

A black smoke came pouring out of jakes body and disappeared out the window. She walked up to Jakes body, his head low. She knelt in front of him when she noticed him moving.

He groaned.

_"What the?"_ he looked around and then to Evie.

_"Evie?"_ he asked shakily

She smiled and punched him in the face to knock him unconscious.

* * *

Jake opened his eyes slowly, a pain was raging inside his head. He rubbed his temple and sat up, his vision was slightly blury.

_"What happened?"_ he thought to himself leaning back against the bed. His eyes shot opened when he realised that he had seen the red light.

_"Evie!"_ he said outloud sprinting to the door.

But he turned around and realised he was in Evie's room.

_"Evie!"_ he shouted looking through the apartment for her.

He could feel tears forming in his eyes. What if..what if I've killed her? He thought silently. He made his way to the roof.

_"Please god let her be safe"_ he said running up the stairs towards the garden.

_"Evie?"_ he shouted bursting through the door.

He looked around. But there was no sign of her. He let the tears fall.

_"What have I done?"_ He screamed throwing himself onto the floor in defeat.

But then something caught his eye. Over by the waterfall, hanging on a branch was the pendant and a note stuck to it. He walked over cautiously, unsure of what it may be. It was his pendant. He picked it up and put it over his neck. Next he picked up the note.

**_"Letting you go is the hardest thing I've ever had to do._**

**_E. x"_**

He crumpled the note in his hand, his eyes were filled with tears. He knew she was gone. But at least she was alive.

_"Oh Evie"_ he said looking around at their wonderland.

_"I'm sorry"_


	15. I Knew You'd Come Back

"So youre saying she completely disappeared?" Fu asked as he walked beside Jake.

He dug his hands deeper into his coat pocket.

_"Yeah"_ he muffled under his collar.

It had just turned December and the cold air stung his cheeks and hands.

_"Ouch. That's rough buddy. Not even a note to explain?"_

They were now approaching the store after their trip to Gramps. Jake explained to his grandfather everything that happened. Well, nearly everything. He decided to leave out how he fell in love. He rememberd Evelyn telling him about the promise she made to Siyan, so he naturally assumed that Gramps would side with her too. Not that it mattered now, she was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

_"Just this"_ he said reaching under his shirt to show Fu the pendant.

_"Jewellery?"_ Fu asked raising an eyebrow.

Jake gripped it tightly and put it back safely under his shirt.

_"Yeah. Jewellery"_ he retorted. His voice dripping with spite.

He stormed on ahead and left Fu on the side walk, wandering what would become of the American Dragon.

* * *

_"Hey its Evie! Leave your song at the beep"_

**"Hey Evie. It's me again. Please just answer. I know you're there"**

She placed her head in her hand.

**"I just want to know you're okay."**

She heard him sigh

**"I love you"**

**Message deleted.**

She snapped her phone shut and looked ahead of her. Thinking about what to do.

She heard Siyan approach from behind.

_"Hey"_ she said carrying a cardboard box. She stopped in front of Evie.

_"You mind helping an old lady out. I may look young but I'm over 500 years old."_ she said playfully.

Evelyn laughed unconvincingly and picked up a box from out the truck.

_"Jake again?"_ Siyan asked walking beside her into the new house.

It was in the outskirts of the city and had a homey, woodland feel to it.

_"Um hm"_ she replied not looking at her guardian.

_"I know it's hard but-"_

_"Save it"_ she said putting the box down.

_"I'm fine. I just need space"_

_"Im sure he defeated the monster fine Evelyn. I don't blame you for running away"_ she replied looking at the teenager.

_"Thanks"_ she replied.

She told Siyan that the monster was to powerful for her and Jake had defeated it single handly. It was better that way. Siyan didn't know about her and Jake and it was also a way for her to move on. Move on from him.

_"I'll tell you what. Let's go out for a meal tonight. Just you and me? Kind of a house warming thing?"_ she said nudging the girl playfully.

_"I dont know... I'm still pretty tired from everything that's happened."_

_"Oh come on it will be fun!"_ she said excitedly.

_"Cant we just have take out at home?"_

_"Okay I guess so"_ Replied Siyan handing a menu to Evie.

_"Thanks"_ she smiled timidly.

They carried on unloading the truck and finally finished moving into their new home.

It was nice but Evie missed the sounds of the busy streets of New York. Instead of buildings there were trees. Instead of people there were woodland animals. It was beautiful but she couldn't help but think of how lonely she would be from now on.

* * *

She was now sat on a slate of roof that was directly beneath her window. It provided a great view of the valley below them, the lights of the city in the distance. Her only company was the stars, silent and observant.

She sighed and hugged her knees closer to her chest. Her mind drifted back to the night she defeated Magnus. Did she make the right decision leaving Jake? She bit her lip and remembered his kind and gentle face. Those brown eyes. So full of love when ever he looked at her.

Things could have been so different now. It had been four months since she last saw him and each day was as difficult as the next. She thought about him all the time.

She began to remember their wonderland. How his lips felt on hers, his hands on her body-

She was scared out of her thoughts by Siyan sliding her window open behind her.

_"Evie!"_ she hissed.

_"Come inside! I need you to do something for me"_

She crawled towards the window and rolled back in to her room.

_"What is it?"_ she asked leaning on the window sill.

_"A unicorn. Lost again. You know the drill. It needs to go back to Central Park before the night ends."_

Evelyn looked behind her. Full moon.

_"Okay fine"_ she replied making her way towards the door

_"Evelyn."_

She stopped.

_"You are to complete the task and return straight home. Do you understand"_

_"I understand"_ she replied through her teeth.

* * *

Jake headed towards the train station his mind focused on retrieving the unicorn. He shook his head, unicorns always had a habit of wondering to the station. Luckily it was late at night so the station was empty when he finally arrived. He flew in and transformed back human. It was so quiet. He raised an eyebrow skepticly.

He heard a small noise from down the train line. He jumped onto the tracks and made his way towards the dark tunnel.

_"Eye of the dragon"_ he whispered, walking into the dark.

His vision became clear even in the darkness and he saw in the distance a small glow. As he got closer he realised he'd found the unicorn.

He reached a hand towards her gently.

_"Come on girl"_ he said resting his hand on her.

She neighed lowly and followed him back towards the platform. They finally reached it but had a dilemma. She was reluctant to move. The platform was a good few feet above them and Jake tried many times to lift her up, but she was too heavy.

_"Come on girl, move!"_ jake pleased trying to push her from behind.

She neighed and kicked him, sending him flying into the train tracks.

Then, he heard something that made his blood run cold.

A train was coming. Fast.

He jumped up and flew at her with all his might, the train was literally 6 feet away. She made it onto the platform but the train was about to hit jake. He knew it. He closed his eyes. Then, suddenly he felt a hand grip him from around the collar and pull him up.

The wind from the train washing over him. He opened his eyes and saw that he was alive, lying face down on the platform. He groaned and got up wondering who or what, had saved him. To his left he heard the unicorn neighing happily. He walked over and saw a hand stroking her, their back to them.

They had long brown curly hair, a black shirt, jeans and combat boots.

_"Thanks for saving me"_ he spoke.

They stopped and turned around slowly.

_"Jake?"_ Evelyn whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

_"Evie?! EVIE!"_ he ran to her and picked her up. Before he knew what he was doing he kissed her passionately on the lips.

_"I knew you'd come back"_ he said hugging her, her delicate form swapped by his powerful body.

He leant forward to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

_"we have to save the unicorn jake"_ she spoke softly, making her way to the creature.

He followed.

* * *

It took them near enough 2 hours to get the creature back to central park. It was 2am so they didn't have to worry about being seen. All the while they were in complete silence. They hardly spoke a word. Something which Jake didn't like.

They watched it re-join the herd and disappear into the night. Evelyn smiled. It was times like this she took for granted. Then, she realised that Jake was still next to her and she knew he'd have questions.

He went to approach her. She cut him off again.

_"Not here, follow me"_ she said taking him by the hand and leading him back to her home.

* * *

**Hello guys! Sorry for taking so long to update! Been mega busy and I also got really bad writers block! Hopefully will update more now! :) **

**Reviews would be appreciated! Xx**


	16. Some Workout

He stared at her in silence, a look of betrayal on his face. They were back at Jakes apartment and the tension between them was uncomfortable. She was looking at the floor with her arms crossed, reluctant to talk first.

His sigh broke the silence and she whipped her green eyes in his direction wondering what was to come. Nothing. She looked back at the floor and shifted uncomfortably.

He groaned annoyed.

"Well? I though you wanted to talk to me? So talk!" he spoke annoyed, using his arms to further his point.

"Well what exactly do you want me to say?" she said looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You could start with why you disappeared without giving me a proper explanation! I was worried sick and all I got was a note? How could you! I thought I'd killed you!" he shouted walking over to her. She took a step backwards.

"I followed my orders. Magnus was defeated, therefore I didn't need to be there anymore" she said sternly.

"Bullshit! You ran away!"

She looked at him angry

"I have never ran away!" she screamed insulted by his accusation.

"You never left because Magnus was gone, you left because you're afraid of being with me! Admit it, you love me yet you're more bothered about following someone else's orders rather than your heart! You're scared of her!" he shouted walking close to her, they're faces we're millimetres apart.

She slapped him. He looked at her and pushed her backwards until her lower back made contact with the kitchen counter.

They stared at each other then suddenly Jake felt her lips crash onto his. They kissed hot and passionately, a moan escaped Evelyn's lips when she felt Jakes warm tongue enter her mouth. She'd missed his taste. He picked her up so she was sat on the counter and he wrapped her legs around his waist. She placed her hands behind his head and pulled him closer. She needed him to be closer.

She slid her jacket off and felt Jake move his lips lower towards her neck, trailing kisses as he went, he could hear her unsteady breathing. She pushed foreward which made Jake fall backwards onto the wooden flooring of the kitchen, he stared at her startled, still breathing heavily.

She jumped down and smirked, she quickly jumped on top of him and kissed him deeply. She was now straddling him. Her favourite position. Jake pulled his white vest off and pulled her closer, missing her lips. She quickly followed suit and with the help of Jake she was now in just her bra and jeans.

Her brown hair had come undone while pulling the shirt off and Jake ran his fingers through the curls. He began to feel an ache between his legs, but he didn't think of himself. He thought of her. He wanted to please her in every way possible and feel every inch of her skin. He rolled to his left so she was now on the bottom. She hit her head and laughed. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

He leant down and kissed her, feeling her lips still smiling. He lowered his head again and kissed down her neck, trying to finish where he left off. Her skin was covered in goose-bumps as his fingertips slid down towards her breast. He cupped it. She moaned and arched her back, without even realising Jake had slid his hand behind her and unclasped the bra. She felt him smirk against her body. But she was in too much pleasure to react. He pulled the garment off her and stared at her memorised.

He lowered his head and brushed his finger over one of her pert nipples, earning a moan from Evelyn's lips. He continued to kiss her as he kneaded her breast, she was moaning senseless things between each kiss and arching into his strong body. He left her lips and placed his mouth around her breast. She threw her head back and arched into him further, an ache beginning to form in between her legs. His tongue darted and swirled around the hardened flesh.

"Hey kid! You in there we got an emergency!" came a voice from the other side of the door.

The broke apart quickly and looked towards the door. They both jumped up and scurried for their clothes, Jake chucking Evelyn's shirt at her. She tried to muffle her laugh.

"Kid open up!"

"Just a second Fu!" Jake said ushering Evie out the window.

She climbed onto the fire escape and turned to look back at Jake.

"I'll call you tomorrow" he whispered looking behind him towards the door

"KID!"

She quickly leaned in and kissed him stroking his cheek. She quickly ran down the fire escape.

Jake waited until she had fully dissapeared before he opened the door.

"What took you so long!" Fu questioned barging his way inside.

"What's the big emergency?" Jake questioned annoyed.

"Oh I need to borrow 20 bucks" Fu said turning to him

"Why are you so red?" he commented turning his head to the side.

Jake wiped his forehead.

"I was ugh, working out" He replied

"Really?" Fu Commented

"Must have been some workout"

"Here" Jake said reaching into his back pocket and passing him the note

"Now go away" he said ushering him out the apartment.

"Cheers kid, you're a real pal. Now get back to your workout" he said as Jake closed the door.

Jake sighed and Looked towards the kitchen. He noticed something on the floor.

He knelt down and picked it up. It was Evelyn's bra.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Some workout"

* * *

**So how was it? Eek, yay for Good old Fu interrupting Jake and Evelyn's reunion haha! reviews would be appreciated! X**


	17. Doesn't Mean It's Wrong

It had been two days since Evelyn had seen Jake. He'd text her daily, and ring her in the night to hear her voice. She couldn't imagine her life any better. She was in the kitchen with Siyan when the phone rang. She watched Siyan walk over to it and answer.

"Hello?"

"Siyan?"

"Who is this?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"It's Lao Shi. I need to speak to you urgently. It's about your vision"

Siyan turned to Evelyn who was drying the dishes, a smirk on the young girls face.

She pulled the phone closer

"Where shall I meet you?"

"it is best to come by the shop."

"Okay I'll be there later"

She put the phone down and rubbed her temple. Evelyn noticed and looked at her mentor.

"Is everything okay?" she asked putting the dish that she was drying down. Siyan cleared her throat.

"Of course" Siyan replied making her way towards the stairs.

"Where are you going? And who was that on the phone?" Evelyn asked following her.

"Kasandra. You know my elvish friend. She's having bad dreams and wants me to come and explain them to her" she lied biting her cheek.

"Oh" Evelyn replied looking at the floor.

"I won't be long. I'll be back tomorrow it's a long way back to New York" she said throwing an overnight bag together.

"Oh okay sure" Evelyn said uncertain at Siyans sudden change.

"I'll call you when I get there" she said now halfway down the stairs

Evelyn simply nodded and watched the door slam shut.

She sighed and looked around. Her usual comfy home now seemed colder and more lonely. She hated being alone. She decided to take a nap just to pass the time. She walked to her room and lay on her bed.

Before she knew it her eyes had closed and she dreamt of a certain Dragon.

* * *

The cab pulled up to the store and she paid the driver. She sighed, she had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. She got out and saw Lao Shi waiting in the doorway for her. He signalled for her to enter and closed the door behind her.

"It's good to see you again Siyan, I just wish it were under better circumstances" he said over his shoulder as they walked into the back room.

"Is the boy here?" Siyan questioned taking a seat.

"No. Luckily there was some trouble with the Huntsclan that needed seeing too, so that should keep him busy."

Lao Shi replied pouring her a cup of green tea.

"Oh I see." she said taking a sip.

"What does my vision mean Lao Shi?" she questioned her voice carrying a hint of sadness.

She watched the old man sigh.

"It took us a long time to find it out. We tried every way possible to alternative find an alternative meaning of the vision but they all pointed to one."

"And what's that?" she questioned unsure if she wanted to know.

"Death." Lao Shi spoke looking at his old friend sadly.

She placed a hand over her mouth

"What? No this can't be true! I've trained her, she's not seeing Jake hence why the wings would not be applicable-"

Fu, who was sitting quietly in the corner shifted uncomfortably.

Lao Shis eyes darted towards the guardian.

"Fu Dog? Is there something you want to say?"

"No..." Fu said trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Ay ya! Fu Dog! if you have something to say then say it! Evelyns life depends on it!" Lao Shi screamed at the dog.

"I don't know anything" he tried looking at his friend

"Please Fu. She's my only family" Siyan pleaded, tears prickling her eyes.

He sighed.

"Look I don't want you to drop me in it, but after they had finished the case the Kid had me looking for your new place and where you were. I couldn't find anything so I thought he'd given up. But then I heard him talking to someone in his apartment yesterday. I picked up her scent up. So I'm guessing they're still seeing each other"

There was an awkward silence while the two mentors looked at each other.

"We can't let them be together" Siyan spoke sternly.

Fu looked on speechless.

"If they carry on seeing each other Evelyn will die" she said sternly.

"I agree. For the sake of her life and Jakes, they can not be together"

* * *

Before Evelyn knew it she heard the front door open. She sat up and quickly made her way downstairs to see her mentor dropping her bag and keys onto the side. She noticed the teenagers presence and looked at her sternly. Evelyn gulped. Something was wrong.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked confused.

"Living room now" she replied pointing towards the sofa.

Evelyn huffed as she walked over to the couch and sat down crossing her legs.

Siyan came and sat next to her.

"I haven't done anything" Evelyn said checking her phone.

"Oh is that right?" Siyan replied sarcastically.

"Yes." Evelyn said looking up from her screen.

Siyan reached forward and snatched the phone off her.

"Give it back!" Evie shouted trying to take it back from her.

Siyan slammed it onto the table.

"What was the first thing I said to you before you went on the mission with Lao Shis grandson?" Siyan snapped angrily.

The girl bit her cheek. "shit she knows" she thought to herself.

"Did I or did I not tell you to never see him again?" Siyan answered for her.

She nodded in agreement.

"Right so you do remember. So how come I've heard that you are still seeing him when I specifically told you not to?!"

"I'm 18 years old! I'm not a child anymore, you can't tell me what to do!"

Evie screamed back. How dare she belittle me! She thought to herself.

"You are in my house. Under my protection. You will do as I say!"

Evie stood up.

"I don't care what you say! I love Jake and that's all that matters. If you don't like it then that's your problem!" she screamed.

"I forbid it! Do you hear me? You can not see him again!"

Evie snatched her phone of the coffee table and made her way out of the room. She stopped and turned back round to face Siyan.

"I didn't expect to fall in love with him. But I'm happy that he was there to catch me" she spoke. Siyan looked at her.

"And just because you don't understand it, doesn't mean it's wrong" Evie said, tears stinging her green eyes.

With that she turned back around and sprinted up the stairs. She closed her bedroom door and slid down the back of it. She could feel the tears falling down her cheeks. She cuddled her knees for comfort.

How could Siyan do this to her? She wasn't doing anything wrong. Why is it so hard for to her accept? All these questions were running in her mind, all the while the tears still poured.

She stood up and made her way to her bay window. Luckily her bedroom had two large windows. The first had a small section of roof underneath from earlier and the second had a large windowsill full of cushions that she could sit on. She lay down on the sofa and looked out to the night sky. She wondered what Jake was doing, and if he was thinking about her. Her sadness soon caught up with her and the next thing she knew she had fallen asleep.


	18. Make Love To Me

The sound of her phone vibrating woke her, opening one eye she reached towards her phone and looked at the message. It was from Jake.

"Where do you live? X"

"68 Hargreaves Avenue. Why? X" she replied sitting up.

"Are you alone? X"

"Yes? X"

She stretched and smacked her lips together. Her mouth was dry and she was craving orange juice. She yawned and made her way downstairs.

She poured herself a glass and wondered what Siyan was doing. She scoffed. Like she cared.

Suddenly she heard a thump from the front porch. She turned startled and raised an eyebrow wearily. Fearing the worst she picked up a knife from the draw and held it in her hand. She tiptoed towards the door ready for what ever it may be. She stood by the side of it and breathed deeply. She opened it as fast as she could expecting something evil.

But her face dropped and she gasped in shock.

On the floor, soaked from the midnight rain was a collapsed Jake in dragon form. He was covered in cuts and bruises, especially his wings. She knelt down and held his head up.

"Jake! Jake are you okay?" she shouted rubbing his hair from his eyes.

He opened his eyes drearily and looked at her, blue flames emitted from him and he was now back to his human form. Already blood began to seep and stain his white vest. His lip was cut and his cheek grazed.

"Hey" he smiled trying not to worry her.

He attempted to stand up, but was shaky on his feet. Evelyn helped him to her room. She lay him down on her bed she mentioned for him to be quiet and ran downstairs to the first aid kit.

She soaked some cotton wool in witch hazel and placed it beside her. She leant forward and gently pulled his shirt off, determined to see his cuts.

"If you wanted me to strip all you had to do is ask" he wheezed, trying to lighten the situation.

"Not funny" she said picking up the soaked wool and pressing it gently to the first of many cuts.

He hissed through his teeth.

"What the hell happened Jake?" she asked, her eyes scanning his battered body.

"The Huntsclan. Bastards set a trap" he said shifting.

She placed a delicate hand on his stomach in an attempt to comfort him. He relaxed into her touch.

"I thought they dissapared" she said looking up from her medicine. She reached behind and soaked another cotton ball

"They did. But they suddenly showed up. I should have known it was a trap"

"You did what you needed to do, there's nothing you can do now." she said cleaning the last of his wounds on his body.

She turned to look at his face. His lip was still bleeding. She teared some wool of and leant forward so she was over him and held his chin softly. She tilted his face upwards and gently wiped his lip in small strokes, his eyes studied her delicate face. When she had wiped all of it she leant down and kissed his lips.

"You're here now. Safe" she said placing the blood soaked wool to her right.

He sat up gently with the help of Evelyn and leant back onto her headboard.

"Any better?" she asked throwing the supplies into the bin.

"Yeah thank you" he said sincerely.

"You're welcome" she smiled.

The light suddenly flickered and the next thing they were in darkness. The only light came through the moonlight which was peeking through the windows.

"Powercut?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow

Evelyn huffed. "Seems like it. Wait here" she said leaving the room.

Jake was still sat on the bed. His body still ached.

She returned a few minutes later carrying candles and a few torches. She threw one at Jake.

"Here, light them for me please" she watched him delicately blow a small flame onto the wick.

"Is Siyan here?" Jake asked handing her a candle.

She walked towards her desk. She sighed. "Yeah."

He noticed her sudden change and frowned. "You don't seem to happy?"

She closed her eyes and sighed again. "It's just. Nevermind" she replied shaking her head. He sat up more.

"Tell me" she turned to him and sat near on the end of the bed her back facing him.

"Siyan knows about us. And she isn't happy"

"How?" Jake asked confused.

"She said someone told her about us" she said turning around to him.

Her beautiful green eyes were coated with a layer of tears. She ducked her head down.

"Im never aloud to see you again" she whispered, a tear falling from her eye.

She looked up to see Jake in front of her. He pulled her up into a hug. She buried her face into his shoulder as he held her. All that she could think of was the she needed him. She needed his arms around her, needed him to hold her tightly and to never leave. Her kissed the top of her head.

"I'll never leave you Evelyn. I'll always love you"

She looked up to him.

"Make love to me Jake" she said holding his face in her hand.

He turned and kissed it gently and turned his attention back to her his eyes filled with love and tenderness.

She felt her heart skip.

* * *

"Are you sure?" he asked kissing me gently. My stomach flipped.

"Yes" I breathed breathlessly between his kiss.

He kissed me deeper and I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I moaned. I couldn't help it. He had the most unusual, sensuous taste I'd ever experienced in my life. I pulled him closer needing to feel his body on mine.

We both made our way backwards towards the bed, never breaking the kiss. It was almost dance like, the way we moved. I felt my legs hit the frame and I sat down all the while Jake had began to moan too. The sound made me pull him closer. God how I needed him closer.

I was now lay on the bed with him above me. The feeling in my stomach dripped slowly to my groin and I pulled him closer still, rubbing myself eagerly against him.

He began to trail his hands down to the bottom of my shirt. I placed my hands over his and helped him pull it off, both of us kissing again instantly. He soon followed suit and we were just there shirtless, with only our moaning filling the room.

He began to kiss my neck, his favourite spot. His hand had made his way to my breast and I arched into him at the sudden wave of pleasure I had just received. I moaned into his ear, digging my nails into his back. I bucked my hips forward in an attempt for him to get the message. He looked downwards and smirked.

He began to kiss down my body. Between my breasts, onto my stomach all the while never leaving eye contact with me. But I was useless, the feeling of his rough hands against my skin was driving my crazy. I bit my lip trying to stop me from making more noise than needed. His hands had reached my hips and he kissed them before looking at me for approval. I nodded, throwing my head back.

He gently pulled my shorts of, leaving trails of kisses down my legs as he did so. He began to trail back up getting closer to my core. I gripped the sheets tightly. I was sick of his teasing.

"Jake... Just-"

He leant forward and kissed my lips as a way of making me quiet.

He dissapered back down below and kissed the inside of my thigh, getting closer. My eyes opened when I felt his lips on my core. I bucked them up only to have them pushed back down by him. I groaned. Jesus he was good. He carried on kissing and licking, all the while I was getting closer. My head was dazed and I had to grip the sheets to stop me from crying out.

"Jake" I groaned throwing my head back.

He didn't stop. Infact I could have sworn he increased his speed.

I was getting so close I swear I saw stars.

"Jake!" I whimpered one final time before I climaxed, groaning as I did so.

I looked down to him a smirk on his lips. He came back up to me and I wiped my thumb across his lips. He then kissed me deeply, again, trying to dominate my mouth with his tongue. I need to please him. So I rolled over so he was on the bottom, me straddling him.

He moaned as I left his lips for a second. He was still wearing his boxer shorts and I could see his erection pressed in confinement. So i knelt down at the bottom of the bed, determined to get a better view. I rubbed my hand down his torso towards his groin, earning a moan from his lips. I smirked and bit my lip taking pleasure in the fact that I was doing this to him.

I pulled the band of his boxers down to have his member lightly graze my fingers. He sat up at the sudden rush, but I pushed him back down. Its his turn now. I gently grasped it in my hand and began to lightly stroke it, listening to Jake moan was amazing. I increased my speed which caused Jakes breathing to increase. He was muttering senseless nothing's, but I didn't care, I just wanted to please him.

I leant forward and kissed his lips. Jake threw his head back and groaned Soon I felt a sticky liquid on my hands. He looked at me breathlessly. An smirk crept on my face and I sucked my finger suggestively. Before I knew it I felt his hands grab my waist and turn my back to the bed, with him leaning over me.

We carried on kissing. His hands roamed my body while I pushed my hands through his hair. It amazed me just how his heavy breathing turned me on. I felt his member hit the inside of my leg, which caused him to jerk slightly. I kissed his neck and he used his hand to guide it towards my core. He looked at me a final time for permission.

I threw my head back knowing it would turn him on and sure enough he entered me, both of us leaning into each other, a wave of pleasure surging us. He began to buck into me and I quickly followed suit, his face was buried in my neck and I had my nails dug into his back.

The only sounds that we made were our moans and heavy breathing. All the while I continued to moan at the pleasure that was being created. He would occasionally leave my neck and kiss me. His thrusts deepened when we were nearing our climax.

"Jake!" I whispered pulling closer, my mouth opened.

He simply groaned and pulled my leg up in attempt to get closer.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I released. Breathing heavily. Jake soon followed and I felt him spill inside of me. He collapsed into my neck, kissing me gently. He too was breathing heavy.

"I love you" he whispered rolling to the side of me and pulling me into a hug.

I shuddered at the feel of him leaving me, i felt empty. His strong arms pulled me in close and I rested my head on his chest, drumming my fingers lightly.

"I love you too" I replied leaning up to kiss him.

And we lay there in silence, neither of us saying a word but taking solice in the beauty of what had just happened. I soon fell asleep, unaware of what changes were already beginning.

* * *

**Ahh review please please please! :) what could it mean by the last line? Dun dun dun! X**


	19. One For Yes, Two For No

Warning: This chapter is extremely sad. I wouldn't make this story an M without reason.

* * *

She paced back and forth, her feet making contact with the cold flooring of the bathroom. She was fiddling with her hands nervously, cursing herself for not thinking properly. She didn't regret it, not at all. But had she known she would be here, 6 weeks later waiting for a small line to determine her fate she would have definitely done things differently. She walked up to the packaging and read it again, a small bead of sweat forming on her hairline.

1 for yes, 2 for no.

She put it back down and looked at her watch, only a minute to go before she found out. She sat on the edge of the bath and put her head in her hands

"Oh Evie what have you gotten yourself into?" she said, thinking about the situation at hand.

She fiddled with her hair, this one minute seemed to take forever. She was wearing her black vest top and black shorts. She looked at her watch to check.

"Finally!" she whispered, she didn't want a certain mentor to find out.

She picked up the stick and waited for the results. One line... Just one.

She sat on the edge of the bath to steady herself.

"Oh my god" she spoke clutching her stomach.

"I'm _pregnant_" she said bewildered.

She stood up and walked over to the mirror. She lifted her shirt up and looked at her stomach, it was hardly recognisable, but she had a small bump. She ran her hand over it and sighed. How was she going to tell jake? She bit her lip. How was she going to tell Siyan? She decided that she'd go see Jake today and explain everything.

She walked out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom. She pulled on a grey jacket and got changed into her jeans. She made her way downstairs, determined to not give anything away. She headed for the kitchen, and decided to eat something before she went.

Siyan was sat here like usual reading the newspaper. She watched the teenager examine the contents of the fridge. She pulled out a yogurt and began to eat it.

"Here." Siyan said sliding her a glass of orange jucie.

Evelyn took one look at it and felt her stomach churn. She darted towards the sink and threw up, Spiting the horrible taste from her mouth. Siyan looked on skepticaly.

"Are you ill?"

Evelyn reached across and wiped her mouth with a paper towel.

"No. Just don't feel well" she said bluntly.

"Perhaps you should go back to bed?"

She threw the paper at the bin and missed. Siyan raised an eyebrow skepticaly. She never missed.

"No it's okay. I'm just gonna go for a walk, maybe the fresh air will help."

"Hmm" Siyan said picking up the paper again. "If you say so"

"relax I'll be back soon" she commented making her way towards the door.

She pulled on her brown calf high boots and took her phone. She shut the door and got into her car.

She opened her phone and got Jakes number up and dialled it.

It rang 3 times before he answered.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice husky. Evelyn could tell he had just woken up.

"Hey baby" she replied clutching her abdomen without realising.

"Hi baby, are you okay?" he said more awake this time

"I guess so. I was just wondering if I could come see you? I need to tell you something"

She heard him sit up

"What is it?"

"It's something I need to tell you in person" she said biting her lip.

He cleared his throat. "Sure okay baby, come on over"

"Okay I'll see you soon. I love you"

"I love you too"

She disconnected and started up the car. She knew in the back of her mind that the journey was going to be long. But at least it would give her time to figure out what to say. She huffed and pulled out the drive.

She gently stroked her belly.

"Well darlin, let's see what Daddy thinks about this mission"

* * *

She finally reached Jakes apartment and pulled up outside. She could see Jake waiting by the door for her. He approached the car and kissed her through the window.

"Long drive? You look tired"

She nodded. If only you knew.

He opened her door for her and wrapped his arm around her waist. They both made it up too Jakes apartment. He was in the kitchen making her a coffee.

"What was it you needed to tell me?" he asked pouring the water in.

She was looking out the window so she turned to him.

"you might want to sit down" she said looking at the sofa.

He raised an eyebrow.

"what's going on?" he said leaning his hands on the counter

"Just sit down please. Trust me" she pleased

He made his way to the sofa and sat down. She came and stood in front of him.

"Jake. I don't know how to explain this but.." she gulped. This was the hardest thing shed ever done.

"I'm..im" she stammered.

He looked at her sadly

"You're leaving me aren't you?" he asked looking up at her.

"What? No!" she retorted amused at what he was thinking. She started smiling, for a dragon, he was pretty stupid at times.

"You are! That's why you're laughing!" he said standing up his face saddened.

"Jake don't be stupid! Here" she said guiding his hands to her stomach.

She watched his face turn from sadness to shock. His eyes wide.

He turned to her and she nodded.

"Yeah." she said cupping his cheek. She could have sworn that she saw a single tear form in his eye.

"Are you sure?" he said touching her stomach gently.

"Yeah. I found out this morning" she smiled.

"6 weeks" she added.

He picked her up and spun her around kissing her.

"I'm a father?" he asked, his voice husky from the tears forming.

"Yeah you are" she said hugging him.

"I can't believe it" he said continuously touching her stomach. He seemed mesmerised by the little person that they had created, was growing inside of her right now.

"What are we going to do? I can't hide this from Siyan forever. Shell realise soon. I think she knew something was up this morning" Evelyn said as she sat on the sofa.

He came and sat next to her.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks or anyone thinks. The point is we have a baby to think about now."

"But Jake, how can we possibly raise a baby with the jobs that we do?"

"I don't know. But we will. And we will do it together I promise. One day at a time"

They sat there in silence for a while, trying to take in everything.

"Come and live here. I have a spare room. That could be the baby's bedroom" he suggested excitedly. She turned to him and smiled.

"Okay. Great idea, you know I take back everything I said earlier about you being stupid" she smiled getting up towards the door

He furrowed his brow and chased her, carefully pinning her back down onto the couch. He leaned forward and kissed her. He honestly couldn't be any happier. He was expecting a baby with the girl he loved and what's more, she had just agreed to move in with him.

He studied her green emerald eyes, wondering for a second on what colour the baby's would be. He smiled. Life was perfect.

"I'm gonna go home and explain to Siyan everything." she said getting up.

"shouldn't I come with you?" he asked following her down the stairs.

"No it's okay. Trust me I can handle this" she unlocked her car and got in, rolling down the window.

"I know you can" he said kissing her.

"Just please be safe and call me if you need anything" he pleaded placing a hand on her stomach. She slid her hand over his.

"We will" she smiled. It felt odd saying that.

She started the engine and drove off, watching Jake dissapear in her rear view mirror. She smiled to herself. She didn't care what Siyan thought she was on cloud 9 and nothing or no one could take that away from her.

* * *

She had been stuck in traffic for 45minutes now, head leant on her hands that was on the steering wheel. She rubbed her belly

"At least you can sleep" she muttered, her eyes dropping.

"Help! Help!"

She lifted her head up.

"Help me please! He's going to kill me!" screamed a person running down an alleyway. Without thinking she jumped out her car and ran towards the alley.

She pulled her pocket knife out and looked around, she saw them dissapear behind a corner. She sprinted after them and turned the corner. She looked around and saw them in a slump on the floor. His eyes were glassed and he wasn't moving. She approached them gingerly, wondering what was going on and if they were alive.

It was an man, no older than 36 she guessed. She leant forward and checked his pulse, she saw his eyes twitch towards her and before she realised it she had been punched in the face, making contact with the concrete.

"You really are so predictable" came a familiar voice.

She was dazed but knew who it was.

"Magnus" she panted, crawling backwards.

"I killed you" she said getting up.

"No you didn't" he said shaking his finger

"I enjoyed my visit back to hell, but I'm not that easy to get rid off" he smirked walking in circles around her.

"Then I guess I'll just have to do it properly this time" she stated taking a fighting stance.

She heard footsteps behind her, she turned around to be punched again.

"Will you now?" he said crouching down to her

"and how do you plan on doing that when your injured yourself" he said noticing her clutch her stomach

"Not..injured" she wheezed, blood trickling from her mouth. He cocked his head to the side.

"Not-?" his eyes opened wider.

"Oh no" he laughed.

"You and the dragon? Deary me. What a fucked up family this will be"

She looked up to him, pure hatred on her face. She spat blood onto him. He slapped her.

"This time it's you who will be sent to hell." he said clicking his fingers.

3 huntsclan members approached her. She pushed herself up, she wasn't going down this easily.

They began to circle her, she grabbed her pocket knife from the floor and watched them. One came running towards her so she dodged and stabbed him in his back, ear in a scream from the alley. He stumbled into some bins. The next came running at her side and she felt his punch hit her rib. She winced pain coursing her body. She dropped to the floor.

"Kill her quickly" Magnus ordered walking away.

She realised her phone was still in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out and called Jake only to have it kicked away from her.

"I'm gonna enjoy this" said one of the members, punching her.

* * *

Jake heard his phone ringing and answered it.

"Hey baby how did it-"

But before he finished his sentence he heard the most horrifying thing he'd ever heard. He could hear 3 men grunting and punches being thrown.

"Evie?" he spoke, praying it was a sick prank.

He heard her crying.

"Please. Please stop" she begged, her voice weak.

"Evie!" he screamed down the phone. But it was no use, she wasn't answering.

He quickly stood up and made his way towards the window not even bothering to open it he jumped straight through and transformed, glass shattering everywhere.

He flew as fast as he could to his grandfathers apartment.

"Gramps! hurry please Evelyn's in trouble!"

Lao Shi went to speak

"What kind of-"

"They're killing her!" he screamed

"Fu dog where is she?" the old man shouted to the guardian.

He quickly opened a map and pin pointed her location.

"98 gardeners avenue. In some sort of alley"

Jake left before he could hear his Grandfathers reaction. He flew as fast as he could, the wind cutting his skin. All the while the anger inside him continued to grow. He knew the voices. The huntsclan. He roared and pushed faster. He was only a block away. He dived through the streets not caring if the human world saw him.

He finally reached the entrance to the alley and saw the huntsclan members begin to run at the sight of him, he sped after them, grabbing one and scratching deeply into his chest. He threw his body aside and looked for the other two. But they were gone. He turned to look for Evie.

She was lay on her side, her back to him. He transformed back human and landed next to her. His stomach was in knots. He knelt down and turned her to him. He cried instantly.

Her beautiful hair was sticky from the blood pouring out a wound on the side of her head. Her once beautiful lips were now bloody and dry. Her neck swollen and bruised. He checked her pulse. It was faint but there. His tears were falling so fast. Her eyes were closed.

"Evie. Baby, baby don't go"

She opened her eyes slowly, they were heavy.

"Jake?" she whispered, her voice weak.

"I'm here, I'm here baby, they're gone." he said wiping her hair from her face and kissing her cheeks. Her eyes began to close

"No. No baby stay with me" he said shaking her gently. She opened her eyes again, looking up to him.

"I'm sorry" she said, a single tear falling from her eyes.

She pulled his hand onto her stomach.

He dipped his head and bit hit lip. His heart shattered into a million pieces.

He looked back at her.

"I love you." she breathed, her eyes closing for a final time.

"No! No baby please please come back" he sobbed holding her closer. He rocked with her, and cried into her lifeless body. She was gone, and so was the baby. He began to scream. Lao Shi and Fu were just entering the alley along with Siyan when they saw them.

Fu and Gramps simply bowed their heads. Saddened at the sight. Siyan, tears steaming down her cheeks ran straight towards her body and held her hand.

She too was sobbing. She looked at Jake.

He shook his head, tears still forming. She wailed and pulled the young girls body into hers, cradling her. Her student, her pupil, her daughter was gone.

The whole alley went silent.


	20. Trapped

Fu was sat reading scrolls when he heard Lao Shi open the front door.  
He looked up to see the old man walk in, his face tired and walking with a limp.

"Gramps you look terrible! Are you okay?" the guardian asked concerned for his friend.

Lao Shi merely grunted and sat down onto the couch. His face said it all, the pressure hurt his sore old body.

"Have you located Jake Fu?" he wheezed, leaning his head onto the back of the sofa.

Fu shaked his head. "No sorry. No ones seen him, magical or human. Its like he's completely disappeared."

Lao Shi stayed silent.

"You cant keep covering for him. Its not fair on you or Hayely" Fu said handing him a drink.

Lao Shi took a sip.

"I know. But he is going through a hard time. He will come back, I know he will, he just needs time to get his head together. Besides, if I inform the dragon council, they will take his powers away from him"

They sat there in silence before Lao Shi got up.

"Find him Fu Dog." Lao Shi instructed making his way upstairs.

Fu nodded and walked back over to his scrolls. He picked up his pendulum.

"Come on kid, where are you?" he asked, watching the gem spin.

* * *

_The sound of the baby crying woke him up. Dreary eyed, Jake sat up preparing to go and see to him, but he felt a warm hand pull him back down and a kiss on his shoulder. _

_"I'll get him" Evelyn said, leaving the bed._

_He smiled and watched her walk out the room. He heard the door open on the baby monitor._

_"I know baby" he heard her say, the sound of a kiss being put onto his forehead. _

_Jake smiled and closed his eyes. He woke up and realised she wasn't in bed next to him. He got up and walked towards the nursery, knowing she'd be in there. He slowly opened the door and saw her in the corner of the room, asleep in a rocking chair holding the baby in her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at him _

_"Jake I-"_

A loud bang caused Jake to sit up startled. He looked around and realised it was due to the bedsit next to him making noise. He rubbed his face and moved to the side of the bed, his feet hitting something at his feet. Sleepily, he leant down and picked it up, an empty bottle of Jack Daniels. He dropped it to the floor and stood up, streching his back.

It had been exactly 3 months since Evelyn had been taken from him and exactly 3 months he searched for the Huntsclan, swearing to kill them all. He got up and made his way to the window. He looked out to see a small family playing on the patch of grass outside the front of the building. He envied them, never knowing how truly lucky they were.

He decided to scour the city again, looking for any sign of the Huntsclan. He was now on the top of the building. He took a deep breath and looked straight ahead. He began to sprint towards the end of the roof. He jumped over the ledge and transformed, the air lifting him in his wings. He looked below, his sharp eyes searching. He knew what he was looking for, it was just finding it that was the problem.

His mind flashed back to the night Evelyn was taken.

* * *

_They were all sat in Siyans lounge. Lao Shi, Fu and Jake. Each not saying a word, they could hear Siyan above them, throwing bottles and breaking things. She had been trying for the past hour to bring Evelyn back to no avail. Fu looked at Jake. His eyes were bloodshot from all the crying and he had his head in his hands. It looked like he was praying. _

_They all looked up when they heard Siyan walking down the stairs. Jake stood up in hope. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and shook her head, her face wet with tears. They all bowed their heads. Jake looked down, tears falling again.  
Siyan turned to him, her face angry. She walked up to him and pushed him._

_"This is all your fault! If you had just stayed away from her none of this would have happnend! She would still be here!"_

"Siyan!"

She looked at Lao Shi, shocked that he was so loud for such a small person.

"Leave him be! He has just lost his love and child!" 

_She looked at the young man, his face filled with sadness and guilt. _

_She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. _

_"I'm sorry Jake. Please forgive me."_

He simply nodded and walked over to the window. 

_"What are you're plans for her now Siyan? Is she to be buried in human or magical?" Lao Shi asked sincerely, trying not to worsen the situation._

_Siyan wiped her face. _

_"Magical. It's what she would have wanted. I've placed a dormientes spell on her until I tell the Grimms to take her" _

_Jake turned around "Whats that?" _

_"__dormientes pulchritudo. It's a sleeping spell. It gives them the appearance of being sleep. Sleeping Beauty had to get it from somewhere. But why that Siyan? Fu answered looking at her._

_"There is still hope." She spoke her face blank. _

_"Can I go see her?" Jake asked, looking towards the stairs. _

_She nodded and watched him walk upstairs._

_He walked towards her door and pushed it open. Expecting her to be sat brushing her beautiful brown hair at her vanity table. Instead, she was lay on her bed. Siyan was right. She looked like she was sleeping. _

_Her face still had colour, her lips still pink. He walked over to her and knelt beside her. He stroked the back of his hand down her delicate face. She was cold. He looked at her sadly. _

_Siyan had changed her out of her previous clothes. She was now wearing a small green dress with a hint of Grecian flare to it. He bowed his head._

_"This should never have happened to you. Siyan was right. I should have stayed away. And now, I've lost both of you. I promise to you, I will make them pay for_ what_they did. I love you. And I always will. I will see you again." he said kissing her forehead. _

_She was gone. And his baby. But he wasn't going to accept this. He would have his revenge. And they will pay. _

_He stood up and stormed out, walking down the stairs. _

_"Jake!" he heard his Grandfather shout, but he didnt hear the rest, he had already opened the door and flew off. Hell bent on revenge. _

_Lao Shi looked on. That was the last he would see of his Grandson for nearly 3 months. _

* * *

Siyan was sat in her meditation room meditiating. But she couldn't concentrate. Odd things kept happeneing. The first being Evelyns pocked knife appearing on the kitchen table. She excused it, thinking that perhaps she had left it there. The next odd thing to happen was Evelyns room open by itself. But she could have sworn she had locked it to protect and leave her body in peace.

She currently had her eyes shut when suddenly the window flew open. She jumped up shocked and walked over to it. She turned back around to find her ouija boad had fallen of the shelf. She walked over to it.

"Evelyn?" she asked outloud.

The pointer moved to **yes**.

"Evelyn! Is it you?" **Yes**.

"What are you doing here? Why haven't you moved on?" she watched the pointer move

**T..R..A..P..P..E..D**

"Trapped? Who's trapped Evelyn? You?" **Yes**.

"Where?"

**"M..A..G..N..U..S"**

"The apartment?" **Yes**.

She watched the pointer move again

"**Goodbye**"

Siyan realised that she was crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes and ran to her scrolls and books. Determined to save her. She placed the book on the floor and held her hands above it, the pages flicking to her desire.

It stopped on a page. She picked it up.

She held it close to her chest. It was tricky but possible. And she'd do anything to save Evelyn.

But first she had to find a certain Dragon...

* * *

**Hello my lovlies! Please please please review, it really does make my day knowing you have! And it keeps me going! x**


	21. Orpheus & Eurydice

He dropped the lifeless body, feeling satisfied that he had just killed the last member who was involved in Evelyns murder. He looked around, he had managed to find them and chase them into an abandoned warehouse. But the feeling went away quickly, and he realised that it didn't matter they were dead, Evelyn was still gone. He roared angrily and took off, breaking the glass ceiling as he did so.

He was now sat on top of a tall building, leaning against a statue. His leg dangled over the edge lazily and he stared out into the city. He rememeberd when he brought Evelyn up here and how they had made love. He looked down, the memories were to painful. He thought about how his life could have been if they were still here. His Evelyn and baby. She would be near enough 6 months pregnant now. He took a sip of the bottle he had with him. Alcohol seemed to be the only thing getitng him by at the moment.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Jake stood up startled at the voice. He took a defensive postion. "Who's there?" he asked into the darkness.

Siyan walked out and held her hands up in defeat. "Relax. It's me"

Jake meerly mumbled and sat back down onto the ledge, his back to her. She came and sat next to the teenager.

"She used to love coming up here." Siyan said looking out to the distance.

Jake took another sip.

"What do you want Siyan?" he said, not even looking at her.

"It's about Evelyn."

He turned to her

"She came to me"

"What?" Jake questioned in disbelief.

"What did she say?"

"She needs our help. She's trapped. Magnus has her. He was the one responsible." Siyan said looking at him.

Jake balled his fists. His anger begging to consume his mind.

"Violence will not bring her back." Siyan said noticing his hands.

"Oh is that right? And what will?" He asked sarcastically.

"Sacrifice" Siyan said, bowing her head. Jake looked at her in shock.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, completely caught of guard.

"Come back to my house American Dragon, we will discuss it there."

* * *

They were now at her house, making their way into the lounge area.

"Sit, please" Siyan gestured. Jake sat and watched her dissapear.

His mind was clouded with a range of emotions. Evelyn had made contact, she was trapped, Magnus and now Siyan was talking about a sacrifice? What did she mean? She walked back in with a large book, browned from age and use.

He sat there and watched her open the book, she was deep in thought.

"How is a sacrifice going to save Evelyn? And what is this sacrifice exactly?" Jake asked, anxious from the silence.

She looked at him.

"_There is an old story. A story in which two people fell in love. Their names were Orpheus and Eurydice. Orpheus was the son of the Greek God Appolo, Eurydice a simple mortal. One day, when Orpheus was visting down from Mount Olympus he began to play a song. Eurydice, who was nearby heard the beautiful melody and became enchanted by it, wondering who could sing so sweetly. Because Orpheus was a god, his presence was unknown to the mortals, yet Eurydice was able to sense him. They eventually found each other and fell in love, deciding to get married._

_But, as fate would have it there was another man, Aristaeus, a shepherd, who had plotted a plan to conquer the beautiful woman for his own. He decided that he would kill Orpheus and take Eurydice for his own. One day the couple were walking through the forest when Aristaeus began to chase them, murder in his eyes. Orpheus grabbed Eurydice and they ran, losing him in the forest, as they were nearing a clearing, Eurydice suddenly stopped and fell to the ground, her scream filling the forest. It had seemed that she had stepped on a nest of snakes and had been bitten by the deadly cobra. _

_She died in his arms. Heartbroken, he rushed to his Father to bring her back. He could not as he was not the God of the Underworld. Hades, Apollos brother was. He spoke with him and he agreed that his nephew could come to the Underworld to try and claim his beloved back. On the condition that he would only have one hour to find her and that he must not draw attention to himself while there. _

_Apollo and Orpheus saught out the Oracle of Delphi. She used her immortality to send him to the Underworld. Her immortality was enough to protect two souls of the Underworld and enable them to return to the land of the living, but it would mean her soul replacing Eurydices'. Orpheus agreed and took with him his lyre knowing that his beloved would know his song. _

_He was now finally in the Underworld, and began to sing. He played for almost an hour, forgetting the rules. Suddenly, he recognized the footsteps, Eurydice was near. They embraced, but then, Hades appeared and sent Eurydice into darkness, forever lost to Orpheus. Heartbroken Orpheus demmanded to know why this was so. Hades then reminded him about his conditions, and that he had broken his promise to not draw attention to himself. _

_Orpheus returend to the land of the living heartbroken and he roamed the Earth forever. Knowing that the only woman he'd have ever loved was trapped and out of his reach because of his actions._

_This book contains the spell in which The Oracle used to send Orpheus to the spirit world. And I shall sacrifce my immortality for you to save and bring Evelyn back." _

Jake looked at her astonished. She was willing to give up her life for him and Evelyn.

"Is there no other way?" he asked, thinking about how brave she truly was.

She shook her head. "Do not worry Jake. Just bring her home."

He nodded and looked at the book.

"So what do we need to do?"

She got up and signalled him to follow her. They made their way to Evelyns room. Jake looked at her, still on the bed, still sleeping.

10 minutes later, the room was filled with candles and Siyan was sat mixing into a bowl.

She turned to Jake.

"Before we begin I must warn you about the dangers of the other side. You must not draw attention to yourself. Do you understand? You must hurry and reach the apartment before the hour is up. The only way to defeat him is with light. You must find the light within yourselves. If you do not do this before the hour is up, you will both be trapped there forever."

Jake nodded and watched her lightly dust some sand into a circle onto the floor.

"This is the sand from the Oracle Of Delphis temple."

She made the circle and took out the book. She placed it infront of her with her bowl and began to chant.

"**Magicae mundi obedieritis mihi nunc**  
_Magic of the world obey me now_

**Reditus mundi clamorem****meum**  
_Magic of the world hear my cry_

**Aperirique portam ad inferos  
**_Open the gate to the underworld_

**Sanare vulnus, quod mundos dividere**  
_Heal the wound that the world divides_

**Proteget eos contra malum**  
_Protect them against evil_

**Diriget eos ad lucem**  
_Guide them to the light _

**Da illis vires ad bellandum  
**_Give them the strength to fight _

**Immolo vitam meam et immortalitatis**  
_I sacrifice my life and immortality_

**Ita ut possint redire**  
_So that they may return _

**Magicae mundi accipere sacrificium meum**_  
Magic of the world accept my sacrifice _

**Magicae mundi accipere animam meam  
**_Magic of the world accept my soul.__"_

She leant down and breathed into her hands. Her breath was turning blue as she did so until she was holding a blue glowing orb in her hands. She looked up and threw the contents of the bowl into the circle. She threw the orb into it. The liquid began to move into the symbol of Hades and suddenly they were thrown back into the wall. Jake helped Siyan up. The room had suddenly become filled with wind and the sound of screams could be heard.

Siyan turned to Jake.

"Go! You don't have much time! Remember what I told you!" She shouted over the noise.

"What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you!"

"Thank you." he said embracing her. They walked towards the circle, the wind becoming more powerful. Jake balled his fists. He didn't know what to expect. He turned one last time to Evelyn. He was going to save her. He looked down towards the black circle and jumped.


	22. The Darkness

The atmosphere had a deafening silence to it. The kind which seemed almost unatural. He could hardly see a thing, everything had a green hue to it. He held his hand out infront of him, instead of a warm flesh colour his skin seemed grey. He swallowed and looked around. A foul smell surrounded him. He couldn't see Siyan anywhere.

"Siyan!" he called. Only he didn't. No sound emitted from his lips.

He furrowed his brow and tried again. Again nothing. He grasped his throat. What's going on? How was he supposed to find Siyan and Evelyn when he couldnt speak? He remembered Siyans' words. Only an hour. He took a nervous step forward, the fog slowly moved and he could see he was in Evelyns room. But again, the green hue gave it away, reminding him he wasn't in the real world. He was about to dragon up but he couldnt. Something was stopping him from doing so.

He was wasting time. He ran down the stairs and saw something run past the bottom of the stairs. He sprinted down them, hoping they might be able to help them. He looked around they were gone. He walked to the front door. Again, the green hue greeted him. His once red car now looked blue. He shook his head, focusing on getting to the apartment.

He ran straight on, the defaning silence as his only company. Time went slowly for him, as he ran past he saw peoples souls walking aimlessly around. He guessed they were the lost ones. People who were stuck and couldn't move on. He felt pity for them, but he was here for Evelyn. He pushed harder, reaching the corner from the apartment. He reached the entrance to the apartment and looked up. It would be much more simpler for him to just fly up, but instead he had to climb 5 stairwells to reach her. He didn't care. He just wanted to reach her. He began his task, leaning on the stairwell due to being out of breath.

He was now at the end of the hallway and could see a red light coming from the door. He ran towards it, pushing it open with his body. Again, the silence came and the light diminished. He looked around for her. He ventured further in, looking for any sign of her.

"Jake?"

He pasued in his tracks. He turned around slowly to see Evelyn stood by the window. She looked at him, tears coating her green eyes.

He ran up to her and embraced her. Holding her tiny figure close to him. They collapsed onto the floor, Evelyn sobbing into his shoulder. He lifted her head up and rubbed a tear away from her eye. He leaned forward and planted soft kisses across her face eventually kissing her lips that he had missed so much.

"How did you get here? How did you find me?" she asked feeling his face, emotional that he had found her.

"Siyan. She helped me" he replied holding her close.

"She's here?" She said lifting her head back up.

"Yeah. But I can't find her" he said helping her up.

"We have to get out of here" he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. She held onto his arm and they both walked towards the door. Jake opened it

"Hold onto m-"

He couldn't finish his sentance. Magnus had appeared and punched Jake back into the apartment, Evelyn falling with him.

"American Dragon. I must say I'm surprised you're here" Magnus said approaching the teenagers. Jake had his arm infront of Evelyn protectively.

"Let us go" he said bluntly standing up. He felt Evelyn hold onto his hand.

"I don't think so. She's mine now" he said looking at Evie.

"I don't think so" Jake retorted his voice angry.

"Such a shame you can't Dragon Up isn't it. Well, not for me, I'll be able to kill you quicker" he smirked walking close to them. They backed up Evelyn stuck between a wall and Jake.

"Give her to me and I'll let you go." he said holding out his hand towards the girl.

Jake threw his weight forward, landing on top of Magnus. He punched him in the face repeatadly. But he reached up and headbutted Jake, sending him falling backwards. He picked Jake up by the throat and threw him through a wall. He landed on his shoulder. Magnus appeared and picked him up again, holding him against a wall. He squeezed against his neck, enjoying the feeling of his soul leaving his body.

"Hey!"

Magnus turned around.

Evelyn threw herself at him, tackling him onto the floor. Jake fell to the floor, coughing as the air filled his lungs again. Evelyn was now fighting against Magnus, each recieveing and giving equal amount of punches. He knocked Evelyn again, sending her back beside Jake. She looked at him, she felt weak.

"I've failed you" Jake wheezed, looking at her green eyes. She went to crawl to him, but felt Magnus pick her up.

"You stupid fool. Did you really think that by coming here, you'd be able to save her?" He said throwing her towards Jake.

"Say your goodbyes"

She landed on her face. She lifted her head up and looked at him. She slid her hand onto his.

"If I am to spend eternity here, I am glad that I am with you" she said looking at him. He crawled towards her, knowing what was too come. He'd be trapped here forever, but at least he would be with her. Forever. He was too weak to move, and the darkness had started to grow on him, all his strength and motivation having left him. He embraced her, waiting for the clock to strike.

"Pathetic fools" he said approaching them. They held each other tight, a tear falling down her cheek. She buried her head into his shoulder.

Suddenley, a silver blade struck through Magnus, making him cry out. The teenagers looked up to see him fall to the floor, crying out in pain.

"Siyan!" Evelyn cried running up to her and hugging her. She felt the woman hug her back, stroking her hair.

"Come we haven't much time!" she said gesturing them to follow her. Jake got up and pulled Evelyn with him, they all ran out of the Apartment making their way back towards the house.

They had just reached the Entrance of the apartment when Mangus grabbed onto Evelyn, screaming and pulling her back into the building. She screamed and Jake held onto her with all his might, getting dragged to the floor with her. Siyan turned around and struck the blade onto Magnus's arm. He roared and stood up, his eyes red and evil emitting from him tenfold.

"Run!" Siyan screamed, holding the blade ready to fight him

"No!" Evelyn screamed, reaching for her, but she was being held back by Jake

"Jake get her out of here! Don't look back. RUN!" she said dissapearing into the darkness with Magnus.

Evelyn screamed, tears running down her eyes.

"Evelyn come on!" Jake said pulling her. She continued to sob as they ran. The darkness following them determined to keep them here. They were running but couldn't find their way. Jake looked at his watch. He had exactly 10 minutes before they were doomed to be stuck here.

Evelyn looked forward and saw a small child smiling at them, illuminated in a spotlight. She tugged Jakes arm. The child was a small boy, he had black hair and green eyes, no older than 4 years old. He signalled them to follow him, dissapearing into the Darkness.

They ran after him. Suddenly they were infront of the house. They barged through the door to see the portal closing. They held their hands together and looked behind them. The child waved goodbye, dissapearing into a light. They jumped through.


	23. Rattle The Stars

He bolted upright, the world forcing itself back to him. He felt his lungs fill with air and he landed on his hands, his vision blured. He was still shaky, but could just about make out the room he was in. Evelyns. He lifted his head, surprised at how heavy it felt.

"Evie?" he called out, praying for a response.

His eyes scanned around him, he couldn't see her anywhere. He forced himself onto his legs, falling back onto the dresser for support. His vision had cleared better, and he saw her body still sleeping on the bed. Shuffling towards it, he fell by the side of the bed next to her.

"Evie?" he brushed his hand over her cheek. But she still remained still.

"Evie! Damnit! Please!" he shouted more forcefully, this time picking her the back of her head up. Why wouldn't she wake up?

"_dormientes pulchritudo. It's a sleeping spell. It gives them the appearance of being sleep. Sleeping Beauty had to get it from somewhere" _

His mind remembered Fu explaining the spell Siyan had used on her. He bit his lip and furrowed his brows, trying to think of the story of Sleeping Beauty. His eyes widened when he remembered the ending,

"And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break."

His eyes widened. He looked down at her.

"Please let this work"

Leaning down, he pressed his lips gently to hers, pouring every fibre of love he had for her into it. He retracted back and looked for any sign of life. Nothing. He placed his head into his hands, it had all been for nothing.

But it wasn't for nothing.

Silently, a small silver lining had started to make it's way around the room, slowly getting closer to Evelyn. It was quiet, but it sounded like that of a whisper. Jake's senses picked it up and lifted his head. He saw the mist and watched it stunned. It glided over the bed towards Evelyn. It began to wrap itself around her

"No!" he said standing up and attempting to stop it. But it meerly pushed him backwards into the wall. He grunted on the impact and watched as it began to gently consume her body.

"No!" he screamed jumping for her, but he fell through and landed with a thud onto the mattress.

"Evelyn!" he shouted looking around the room. He stood up.

Then he heard the whisper again. Over by the mirror. He turned to see her. She was watching him through the glass.

He ran up to it.

"Evie?" he said looking at her. She was smiling.

"Jake." she said looking at him with her beautiful green eyes.

"What? How?" he said looking around

"Help me step through the glass Jake" she placed her palms onto the glass, smilling.

He did the same and realised that he could feel the warmth of her hands. He intertwined his fingers around hers and pulled her gently through, the whispering begining to fall silent. It wasn't long before Evelyn was stood infront of him, only this time she was wearing a beautiful white Grecian gown. Her brown curly hair to the side.

He felt his breath hitch in his throat when he realised that she had put her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace. He put his arms around her tiny frame and sighed into her, happy that she was finally okay. But he felt a gap between them.

They gently let go of each other.

He looked down to her stomach and placed a hand onto it. He fell short of breath. A little person moved against his hand. He looked up to see her smiling.

"We're okay" she said, a tear falling from her eyes. Jake leant forward and kissed her.

"I thought I lost you. Both of you" he admitted, putting a hand onto her cheek.

She kissed it. "I thought I lost you too. I knew you'd come for me"

They walked over to the bed and sat down. He couldn't help looking at her, she was here with him. Both of them. She suddenly got up and walked out of the room.

"Siyan" she said, pushing the door to the meditation room open. She bowed her head.

Jake was stood in the doorway watching her. "She saved us"

Evelyn looked towards him, a single tear down her cheek. "I know" she nodded.

He walked up to her and hugged her from behind planting a tender kiss onto her cheek.

She laughed silently and looked at a picture of her and Siyan that was on the cabinet.

"I'm gonna miss her, she wasn't just a mentor, she was my mother too"

Again, Jake kissed her cheek. "I know"

She took Jakes hands into her own and placed it onto her stomach.

"We'll get through this" she looked over her shoulder at him.

"All of us".

* * *

2 Months Later

"Jake! The movies' starting!" she shouted behind her, stuffing her mouth with more popcorn.

"I'll be there in a second, I just need to put a few more screws in to the crib!"

She laughed. "Okay but you're missing it!"

She watched the screen as a man just got hacked by a chainsaw.

"Oh shit! You missed a good one!" she shouted trying to annoy him.

"Yeah I get it baby!" he replied, she could hear him huffing.

"Oh no! Oh my god!" Nothing was happening, but she carried on making the remarks to annoy him. She suddenly felt a strange sensation in her stomach. She leant forward supporting herself. Again, another pulse.

She lunged forward onto her hands and hissed through her teeth. Then, suddenly she heard the sound of water being spilt.

She looked between her legs to see herself in a puddle.

"Oh shit. Jake!" she called, clutching her stomach again.

"Evie I said I'd be there as soon as I can!"

The pain was becoming unbearable.

"Jake!" she screamed.

He threw the pieces of wood down and stormed out the room to find Evie leaning on the couch her head burried in the pillows.

"Evie!" he ran up next to her.

"Whats going on?" he asked scared

"Baby!" she whispered, her forehead covered in sweat.

"Okay, everythings okay"

"No everything is not okay you jerk!" she snapped, the pain making her angry.

"Come on we got to get you to the hospital" he replied helping her up. She was panting and holding her back, still hissing.

"Okay Evie when I say I need you to give me a really big push can you do that?" the doctor said looking up to Evelyn who was now at this point exhausted. Jake was stood beside her holding her hand. She nodded at the Doctors instructions.

"Okay, 1, 2 , 3!"

She pushed with all her might, every emotion, every fibre, every bit of energy she had left in her she used. Jake stood there and watched them pull out a beautiful little baby and heard it cry. He felt a sudden rush of emotion sweep over him. He began to cry along with Evelyn. He kiseed her.

"You did it!" he said kissing all over her face. She cried and watched The doctors quickly clean him and wrap him into a blanket.

"Congratualtions, it's a beautiful boy" Evelyn held her arms out for their son. He was whimpering. She leant forward and kissed his tiny forehead. Jake could only watch as his son slowly opened his eyes. They were green like hers.

"You're here. You're finally here" he said, stroking his finger softly down his sons face.

"Have you thought of a name?" a nurse asked, tidying the room.

Jake and Evie looked at each other, then back down to him.

"Yeah. Samuel." Jake said looking down at him.

"Samuel Jacob Long" Evie added looking up to Jake. He leant forward and kissed her.

"Aww thats a beautiful name. For a beautiful family. I'll leave you in peace" the nurse said, picking up some documents.

"Thank you" Jake said watching her leave the room.

He looked back down to Samuel "Sammy" asleep in Evies arms. She held him up to Jake

"Hold him" Evie spoke quietly, handing him to Jake. He picked up the baby and held him close, his mind overcome with emotions. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked at the perfect son in his arms.

"Hey Sammy. It's your Daddy speaking." He looked up to see Evelyn had already fallen asleep. He rocked Sammy gently

"See that lady over there? That's your Mom. And we love you very much. I have no idea what surprises your gonna bring us, but I can't wait. And I wont let anything ever ever happen to you again. You've got a special family Sammy, and I know you're gonna rattle the stars. I'm not gonna let you out of my sight. And hopefully, you'll be just like me. But don't tell your Mom I said that, she'll worry. I promise you Sammy, you're bound for greatness, and were gonna be there every step of the way..."

**THE END.**

* * *

And thats it! Thats the end of my American Dragon Story! What did you all think? I had an absoloute blast making this story! I really hope you all enjoyed it, and I can't promise anything as yet, but there will more than likely be a sequel in the future! I just thought i'd say that I'm also working on a All Dogs Go To Heaven OC story too, so make sure you'll go check that out!

See you all soon! xxxx


End file.
